Fulcrum
by Alilium
Summary: Suite à la défaite de l'Archonte, l'Initiative semble avoir trouvé la stabilité tant convoitée, bien qu'illusoire. Sara Ryder cherche à découvrir le destin qu'a connu la Voie Lactée lors de l'invasion des Moissonneurs. Sa quête de vérité la mènera sur les traces du commandant Shepard et de son équipage. Pourquoi Jien Garson a-t-elle été écartée? Qu'en est-il de la bienfaitrice?
1. Chapter 1

_Je me présente devant vous avec cette nouvelle fanfiction portant sur Mass Effect Andromeda. Certains me reconnaîtront peut-être et pour cause, j'ai déjà écrit sur cette franchise par le passé. C'est avec plaisir que je débute ce projet autour de Mass Effect. Une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai fini le jeu. Je pense que le titre de la fanfiction dit déjà tout. Ce récit va traiter la période post-Andromeda et la quête de vérité de Ryder. Cette dernière décide de mener quelques recherches plus approfondies suite aux derniers souvenirs et registres de son père. Ne supportant pas l'idée de rester dans l'ignorance quant au destin qu'a pu connaître la Voie Lactée, la pionnière humaine souhaite à présent découvrir ce qu'il en est vraiment.  
_

 _Cette fanfiction est là pour établir un lien déjà présent dans le jeu entre la première trilogie et Andromeda. La lutte contre les Kert va bien entendue faire partie du récit. Fulcrum est tout simplement une suite envisageable d'Andromeda. Parallèlement aux événements qui auront lieu dans Andromède, on découvrira petit à petit le devenir qu'a connu la Voie Lactée. Je ne révélerai donc aucun des choix effectués, sachant que pas moins de quatre fins sont envisageables dans ME3. Il faudra tout lire pour le savoir! Vous découvrirez donc quel type de personne cette Shepard était, quelles décisions elle a prises, au fur et à mesure. Andromeda a été plus que critiqué depuis sa sortie. Pour autant, je fais partie de ceux qui l'ont apprécié. Je ne sais pas ce que donnera cette histoire. Je ne suis pas même certaine d'être à la hauteur!  
_

 _En espérant que ça vous plaise! Et oui, il faut bien le dire, je suis nulle pour les résumés!  
_

* * *

 **Fulcrum :**

 **Chapitre1:**

Une lueur émanait d'une tablette qu'une jeune femme serrait entre ses doigts fins. Des mèches de cheveux d'un châtain clair aux reflets roux tombaient sur un visage aux traits anguleux, qu'éclairent deux yeux bleus absents. Recroquevillée comme elle était, entourée d'une couverture, elle peinait à suivre le texte fourni qui défilait sous son regard ensommeillé. Sa tête penchait dangereusement sur le côté, comme emportée par son propre poids. Elle luttait contre une fatigue latente, tentait de gagner un combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Bientôt, elle se trouva étendue de tout son long sur sa couchette. Sa main droite libéra le datapad de son emprise, il s'étala misérablement sur le sol dans un claquement sec. La jeune femme semblait avoir succombé, une capitulation résultant de cet épuisement accumulé après des semaines de labeur et de sommeil négligé. Déjà elle sombrait, oubliait l'objet même de cette lecture qui l'occupait encore quelques minutes auparavant. La lumière cessa tout à fait dans son esprit embrumé. Ses réflexions s'évanouirent dans un silence délectable. Plus de responsabilités, plus d'inquiétudes, tout disparaissait pour mieux se confondre. Elle accueillait cette délivrance avec un plaisir entier.

-Pionnière, vous venez de recevoir un nouveau message sur votre terminal de message privé, souffla une voix lointaine, se frayant un passage dans son esprit.

Un poing raffermit sa prise sur un pli du drap qui recouvrait le lit. Une tête aux cheveux ébouriffés émergea. Elle lâcha un juron étouffé, les paupières encore closes.

-SAM, je dormais ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?

-L'objet du message comporte la mention « urgent ».

Il lui fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Sara s'extirpa de la literie dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée. L'humaine parvint à hisser ses deux jambes hors du lit. Sa main droite tâtonna à l'aveuglette, à la recherche du datapad disparu. Enfin, ses doigts glissèrent sur la surface lisse de l'appareil. Elle prit appui sur le rebord du matelas et se résigna à le quitter. Le plafonnier qui surplombait son lit s'éclaira. Sa vive lumière lui piquait les yeux. La distance qui la séparait encore de son bureau lui paraissait infranchissable, les membres gourds. Dans un soupir las, elle traversa la pièce d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Le voyant de l'ordinateur clignotait, SAM disait donc vrai. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait seulement se permettre d'en douter. L'IA ne se trompait jamais pour ce genre de choses, quoique bien rarement de façon générale. Abandonnant cette réflexion, Ryder se laissa tomber sur son siège et entra ses identifiants dans la petite console. Un peu plus haut, un écran accroché au mur offrait une vue du Nexus. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ce paysage, le temps que la messagerie ne s'ouvre. La courte missive apparût enfin sous ses yeux. Ryder soupira de plus belle en prenant connaissance de son contenu.

-Un énième message de remerciements, gémit-elle. Quelle idée de placer un mot aussi interpellant « qu'urgent » dans un mail de remerciements ? Si ce n'est pour s'assurer qu'il sera effectivement bien lu !

Sara prit sa tête entre ses deux mains et s'affala sur son bureau. Sa joue gauche entra alors en contact avec la surface froide et métallique. Un faible sourire se dessina pourtant sur son visage aux traits tirés. Satisfaite, heureuse d'un simple message qui témoignait de l'utilité de son travail quotidien. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Tiraillée entre l'envie de se fondre dans son lit ou celle de s'atteler aux multiples tâches qui l'attendaient. Elle mûrit sa décision dans un coin de son esprit à demi éveillé, sans prendre garde au temps qui filait.

-SAM, du changement du côté du commandant Shepard ?

-Non, Pionnière, mes récentes recherches n'ont pas apporté d'élément nouveau.

Sara grimaça légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une piste ? Une toute petite piste ?

Soudain, un silence s'établit. Un silence pendant lequel l'IA sembla formuler sa réponse.

-Il y a peut-être une alternative, dit-il enfin. La Citadelle bénéficiait d'un système d'archives dans lesquelles étaient stockées tout un ensemble d'annales historiques et d'informations relatives au conseil. Celles-ci se présentaient sous la forme de séquences audio enregistrées et illustrées par des hologrammes. En tant que spectre, le commandant Shepard devait posséder son propre registre dans cet ensemble de fichiers. Je me dois pourtant de vous signaler que l'accès à ces archives était limité.

-Tu veux dire que tu pourrais être en mesure d'obtenir davantage d'informations à son sujet par ce biais ? Mais SAM, en quoi cela nous avance-t-il ? Si ces informations se trouvaient au sein de la Citadelle, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'y accéder. À moins que…

-Oui, Pionnière, il est possible que ces données aient été transférées en même temps que notre départ pour Andromède. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que des archives avaient été constituées. Notamment sur les formes de vie qui peuplaient la Voie Lactée. Ce afin de permettre à d'éventuelles futures espèces de mieux nous comprendre si nous étions amenés à en rencontrer. Il n'est donc pas vain d'imaginer que d'autres informations aient pu être récupérées.

-Je suppose qu'il te faut creuser la question.

-En effet !

-Et qu'il te faudra également outrepasser le règlement afin d'y accéder, si archives il y a.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Soit, SAM, tu as ma permission. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix.

-Il serait peut-être judicieux de votre part de vous rendre au centre culturel du Nexus, dans un avenir proche. La responsable pourra certainement vous en dire plus au sujet des archives qui ont été apportées depuis la Voie Lactée.

-Quand bien même elle serait au fait du détail exact des archives qui ont été importées. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle accepterait de me délivrer des informations sur des données dont l'accès était sécurisé sur la Citadelle ? releva la jeune femme, pour le moins sceptique face à cette proposition. Je ne suis pas non plus convaincue que l'Initiative ait pu s'approprier de la sorte des archives qui étaient protégées. J'ai des doutes. Je ne suis pas certaine que le conseil aurait répondu favorablement à une telle demande.

-Qui vous dit qu'ils ont demandé la permission ?

-Je ne sais pas, je…

-Considérant que l'Initiative compte dans ses rangs d'anciens spectres et membres de haut rang de la Citadelle. Tout autant de personnes qui bénéficiaient d'un accès à ces ressources. On peut tout à fait concevoir qu'ils aient pu obtenir les archives de leur choix de façon non réglementaire.

-Ton hypothèse me semble un peu tirée par les cheveux, SAM.

Rien n'était moins sûr. Pourtant, l'IA n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sara devait bien l'admettre, une telle chose restait envisageable. Pire, cela ne la surprendrait pas plus. Une année passée dans le système d'Andromède et au sein de l'Initiative avait suffi à faire disparaître toute naïveté de son esprit. Les coups fourrés, les intrigues politiques et autres manipulations faisaient à présent partie de son quotidien de pionnière. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme savait que rien n'était jamais tout à fait blanc ou noir.

Ryder prit soin d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de mise hors tension de la console, puis gagna l'espace de rangement de sa cabine personnelle. Juste le temps d'enfiler à la hâte un pantalon et un gilet frappé au logo de l'Initiative, après quoi elle quitta les lieux pour se retrouver dans le couloir du niveau inférieur du Tempête. À une heure pareille, pas un chat ne traînait dans les parages. La seconde partie de l'équipe avait d'ores et déjà dû prendre son quart de surveillance. Le Tempête n'était certes pas un vaisseau militaire, il adoptait cependant certaines de ses mesures. Cela avait le don de lui rappeler les quelques années qu'elle avait passées dans l'Alliance. Une époque révolue qui semblait remonter à des siècles, ce qui s'avérait effectivement être le cas. Depuis la défaite de l'Archonte quelques mois auparavant, la pionnière humaine avait partagé son temps entre l'aide au développement des colonies et la lutte contre les forces résiduelles Kert. Des temps de paix qu'elle savait parfaitement illusoires. Tôt ou tard, les Kert frapperaient à nouveau, sans prévenir. Tout ce que l'on pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses, était de tenter d'anticiper toute action de leur part. Pour autant, rien ne les empêchait d'enquêter. Mais encore fallait savoir par où commencer.

D'une main, Sara se saisit de l'un des barreaux de l'échelle qui s'élevait jusqu'au pont supérieur. Elle survola cette dernière à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pas de doute, l'énième test d'évacuation d'urgence de Cora serait une véritable partie de plaisir. La porte du cockpit s'ouvrit devant elle. Un calme plat régnait en ces lieux. Elle aperçut la silhouette familière de Kallo, installé dans son siège. La place de Suvi restait vacante. Le galarien remarqua rapidement la présence de la nouvelle venue. Il se retourna, la gratifiant d'un large sourire.

-Vous voilà, Ryder ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi !

L'humaine lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Suvi n'est pas avec vous ? constata-t-elle.

-Non, elle est partie prendre sa pause autour d'une tasse de thé, je crois que Lexi s'est jointe à elle. Pour faire court, nous ne sommes pas près de la revoir ici.

-Dans votre bouche, cela sonne presque comme un reproche.

Kallo lâcha un petit rire, l'air contrit.

-Rassurez-vous, Kallo, je plaisantais !

-À vrai dire, je m'en doutais, avoua-t-il.

La pionnière plissa légèrement les yeux, amusée. La passerelle se tenait à quelques mètres. À son approche, elle se déploya complètement.

-Vous avez une destination en tête, Ryder ?

-Il faut que je me rende sur le Nexus. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage ont demandé à y passer. Liam était le plus insistant. Vous le connaissez, il continuera de nous rabattre les oreilles tant que l'on n'y aura pas mis les pieds !

-Alors je vous ordonne de vous y rendre sur-le-champ ! Vous avez quelques affaires à y régler ?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le deviner ? ironisa-t-elle. Oui, je dois me rendre au centre des opérations pour discuter des dernières avancées avec Addison et Tann. C'est toujours un plaisir !

Kallo afficha un sourire compatissant, puis reporta son attention sur son poste de commande. Une destination venait d'être rentrée dans la carte galactique.

* * *

Le sourire fourbe de Tann, le stoïcisme constant d'Addison, deux éléments du quotidien qui l'enchanteraient toujours autant ! Qu'il était rafraichissant de se tenir en si bonne compagnie. Un esprit empreint de camaraderie revancharde, fins de phrases ponctuées de petites piques se voulant discrètes, regards noirs saisis à la dérobée, ils respiraient la joie de vivre et le respect mutuel ! Quand ils se trouvaient côte à côte, Ryder semblait tout simplement disparaître. Si ce n'était pas de l'amour ça ! Le galarien cherchait encore à la mettre dans ses petits papiers. Addison se riait de lui avec la discrétion due à sa position au sein de l'Initiative, une main subtilement placée devant la bouche. La pionnière humaine en avait réchappé une fois de plus. Elle attendait l'arrivée du tramway. Bientôt, le centre des opérations ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Elle en ressortait avec ce même sentiment de frustration qui la hantait à chaque fois. Ils possédaient tous deux un talent inné dans l'art de faire la sourde oreille. Passablement agacée, elle tapait du pied sur le sol. Un martèlement ininterrompu qui commençait à irriter les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient. Consciente du léger remous qu'elle provoquait, Sara s'arrêta immédiatement. Voilà qu'elle avait réussi à porter toute l'attention sur elle. Bras croisés, elle chercha à se faire oublier. Le mur lui comptait soudain une histoire des plus intéressantes, à la voir s'y coller. Le malaise fut heureusement de courte durée. Le sol remua, signe de l'arrivée imminente du tramway. La porte coulissante claqua, une marée d'organiques se rua dans l'appareil. Ryder fut la dernière à se glisser à l'intérieur, se callant contre la sortie. Le système de fermeture allait s'activer, quand un individu émergea de façon inattendue dans une arrivée pour le moins remarquée. Haletant, le jeune homme tâchait de retrouver son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

-Liam ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'enquit la pionnière humaine, surprise de le croiser.

-Je vous ai vue entrer dans le tram, alors j'ai tenté de vous rattraper !

-Et vous avez réussi. Reprenez donc votre souffle ! Ça va aller ?

-Vous rigolez ? Il m'en faudrait bien plus. J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé. Ou alors j'ai trop ramolli, qui sait ! En ces temps de paix, on a tendance à se la couler douce ! J'ai sans doute négligé mes derniers entraînements.

-Que cela vous serve de leçon, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Très drôle, Ryder ! C'est facile pour vous, avec toutes ces grosses huiles qui vous appellent aux quatre coins du système. Vous courez de l'un à l'autre en permanence. Et sans vous en rendre compte, vous avez fait votre jogging quotidien !

-Selon vous, je suis donc chanceuse !

-De ce point de vue-là, oui !

Ryder secoua négativement la tête, se retenant de rire.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au centre des opérations ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je devais y retrouver Drack. Je l'ai attendu un bon moment pour que finalement il me prévienne que ça ne tenait plus. Il a dit qu'il était pris par une affaire de dernière minute. Il s'agissait de Kesh, apparemment.

Sara acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Cela ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Drack avait la fâcheuse tendance de se dérober de façon quasi systématique depuis quelque temps déjà. La jeune femme n'était pas sans savoir la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Mais elle avait promis de garder la chose secrète. Elle n'en soufflerait donc pas un mot.

-Drack vous a donc posé un lapin, bienvenue au club ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier et ne serez sans doute pas le dernier.

Liam se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Et vous, pionnière, je suppose que vous regagnez le Tempête ?

Sara fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle qui comptait profiter de l'occasion pour se rendre au centre culturel du Nexus. Se retrouver face à Liam ne faisait pas partie de son plan. La pionnière ne savait que trop bien ce qui allait suivre. Il lui proposerait certainement de l'accompagner ou l'inviterait à se joindre au reste de l'équipe, n'importe où, comme il avait coutume de le faire. Ce qui en règle générale ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en trouvait embarrassée. Sans doute prenait-elle d'excessives précautions quant à l'enquête qu'elle menait au sujet du commandant Shepard. Pourtant, cela lui semblait préférable. Depuis quelque temps, Sara s'était mis en tête de reconstituer le puzzle sur cette affaire de Moissonneurs. Les dernières révélations apportées par les souvenirs et les registres de son père l'inquiétaient. Il lui était difficile de ne pas se sentir concernée. Trop de mystères demeuraient en suspens. Tant d'éléments la ramenaient sans cesse à son monde d'origine. La Voie Lactée dont les balises restaient sans réponse. Quand la plupart des gens se demandaient combien de générations avaient vu le jour dans leur famille depuis leur départ, Sara, elle, s'inquiétait de savoir s'il y restait encore âme qui vive.

La disparition de l'Archonte, ainsi que la stabilité trouvée au sein de l'Initiative, lui permettaient de se dégager un peu de temps et d'attention pour s'intéresser à la question. Sara avait considéré la possibilité de partager ces informations avec son frère, Scott. Mais cette idée fut rapidement abandonnée. Il lui suffisait de penser à Jien Garson pour se rappeler qu'il était préférable de ne pas le mettre dans la confidence. Lui, comme qui que ce soit. La mort plus que suspecte de la fondatrice de l'Initiative n'était jamais qu'une ombre de plus au tableau. Un avertissement qu'elle devait prendre en compte. Ainsi qu'un mystère qui lui serait nécessaire d'élucider. Pour l'heure, elle pouvait seulement se rendre au centre culturel dans le vain espoir d'y obtenir quelques informations sur d'hypothétiques archives. Merci SAM !

-Je me rendais à la ferme hydroponique, se borna-t-elle à lui répondre.

-Vous, vous me cachez quelque chose, dit-il.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel, aussi bien pour se donner une certaine contenance, que pour feindre l'indignation. Le tramway arrivait d'ailleurs à destination, sa vitesse se réduisait considérablement. C'est ainsi qu'elle le remarqua. Un angara qui se tenait à tout juste quelques mètres au milieu de l'allée. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'individu suscitait son intérêt. Une allure étrange, non… Son expression…

Le tramway marqua un arrêt brutal, Ryder s'en trouva projetée en avant. Son regard croisa brièvement le sien, elle comprit. La porte coulissante claqua pour la seconde fois en ce jour. L'humaine jeta son bras droit en avant. Quelque chose vint pourtant s'interposer entre elle et lui. Un bras fit barrage et l'entraîna avec elle. Liam la tira d'un coup sec.

-Liam, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'entendit-elle hurler. Je dois !

Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse sur le quai. Le temps se figea un court instant. Avant que la tempête ne s'abatte sur eux, les emportant, pareilles à de simples poupées de chiffon. Une détonation, le souffle d'une explosion, puis plus rien…

* * *

Cora Harper commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de nouvelle. C'était à se demander si la pionnière humaine n'attirait pas les problèmes. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le titre. On ne pouvait pas non plus exclure le patrimoine génétique. La famille Ryder semblait jouer de malchance, de véritables aimants à catastrophes. Scott comme Sara, les deux jumeaux trouvaient toujours le moyen de finir au fond d'un lit d'hôpital. Le second de la pionnière humaine se hâtait. Elle qui bouquinait tranquillement à bord du Tempête, encore l'un de ces fameux codes des chasseresses Asari. Le docteur Lexi T'Perro l'avait devancé sur le Nexus. Une bombe venait d'exploser non loin de la ferme hydroponique. Liam et Ryder semblaient faire partie des victimes. Les nouvelles s'arrêtaient là, pas plus d'informations ne leur avaient été communiquées.

L'humaine forçait sur ses jambes, sans pour autant parvenir à aller plus vite. La douleur commençait à saisir tous ses muscles. Elle serrait les dents, tâchait de se retenir de courir pour ne pas risquer de heurter quelqu'un ou de susciter davantage de panique au sein de cette foule agitée. Cora n'y tenait plus pourtant. L'inquiétude la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas en perdre un, pas encore. Combien de fois devrait-elle s'inquiéter de la sorte pour son pionnier ? Les obstacles semblaient se dresser délibérément sur sa route. Un cheminement pénible jusqu'aux laboratoires scientifiques réquisitionnés en urgence pour être transformés en hôpital de fortune, la ligne du tramway n'était plus opérationnelle. Les blessés dont l'état ne nécessitait que des soins minimes avaient été amenés ici-même.

Franchir le dédale de couloirs qui menait à la salle que lui avait indiquée Lexi, relevait du parcours du combattant. Des blessées par dizaines qui se pelotonnaient contre les murs. Cora connaissait ce type de regard, un état de choc évident. Quelques civiles apportaient leur aide, offraient un verre d'eau ou quelques couvertures. D'autres effectuaient des bandages provisoires, le temps qu'un médecin parvienne à se libérer pour se pencher sur tel ou tel cas. L'humaine aurait volontiers tenté de se rendre utile. On l'attendait pourtant ailleurs. Si bien qu'elle dut se résoudre à passer son chemin sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour eux. Cora aperçut enfin le docteur T'Perro. Cette dernière discutait avec un agent du Nexus, elle paraissait préoccupée. La jeune femme franchit la courte distance qui les séparait.

-Lexi ! lança-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

L'asari se tourna vers elle. L'agent de sécurité les salua d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'en retourner auprès des blessés. Lexi s'approcha d'elle. Elle porta sa main droite à son visage, la passa sur son menton, puis la laissa tomber tel un poids mort.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle soudain. Liam et Sara vont bien. Ils n'ont été que happés par le souffle de l'explosion. Kosta ne souffre que de quelques coupures. Ryder est, elle aussi, contusionnée, elle a également quelques brûlures superficielles, rien de méchant en soi. Il lui faudra néanmoins garder le bras en écharpe pendant quelques jours, elle a plutôt mal atterri, si je puis dire. Ils ont évité le plus gros des dommages.

Cora en fut grandement soulagée, une main placée sur la poitrine. Elle souffla un grand coup, essuyant les goûtes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front, du revers de la manche.

-Quelles sont les pertes ?

-Tous les passagers qui se trouvaient à bord du tramway n'en n'auraient pas réchappé, expliqua-t-elle, scrutant le sol. Les voyageurs qui attendaient sur le quai, ont eu plus de chance. On ignore encore combien de personnes étaient présentes dans l'appareil.

-Était-ce un acte criminel, un accident ?

-Les agents de sécurité ont d'ores et déjà pu relever quelques témoignages.

Lexi marqua une pause.

-Liam dit avoir aperçu un individu suspect. Mais ses propos ne sont pas forcément cohérents. Il est persuadé qu'il portait une ceinture d'explosifs. Il a tout juste eu le temps de tirer Ryder hors du wagon.

-Mais alors…

-Oui, il s'agirait d'un attentat, du moins cette possibilité n'est pas exclue. Un angara serait à l'origine de l'explosion. Bien entendu, les enquêteurs ont tout de suite songé aux Roekaar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je publie le chapitre 2. Je dois vous prévenir que je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster de chapitre dans les deux semaines à venir, je pars en vacances. Je continuerai la rédaction de la fanfiction. De sorte qu'à mon retour je pourrai surement en poster plusieurs. Je suis contente de voir que le premier chapitre a suscité l'intérêt de quelques personnes, ça m'encourage à continuer. Ce chapitre plante le décor, aborde plusieurs pistes. J'ai un peu peur d'être un peu longue au démarrage. Mais si certaines questions semblent sans réponse, je tiens à préciser que c'est normal. Comme j'essayais de l'expliquer dans mon précédent commentaire, l'histoire ne traitera pas seulement du devenir de la Voie Lactée. Elle abordera également la suite d'Andromeda telle que je l'imagine possible. Quelques choix propres à la Ryder de cette histoire commencent à apparaître, comme la personne qu'elle a soutenue sur Kadara, etc... Je ne vous en raconte pas plus._

 _Merci à Superjuju34 pour son commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies jugé le premier chapitre intéressant. Andromeda ouvre beaucoup de portes. Jaal est un personnage très intéressant, j'espère pouvoir l'introduire pleinement!_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter. C'est une source de motivation et d'amélioration!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

Ils se tenaient là, tendus comme des piquets ou la corde d'un arc. Les quelques membres de l'équipage du Tempête se dévisageaient en silence, scrutant par moments la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du pont supérieur. Ryder devait revenir aujourd'hui, tous l'attendaient avec une impatience plus ou moins mesurée. Peebee s'appuyait sur Drack, qui conversait avec Cora. L'humaine et le krogan échangeaient des regards inquiets. L'asari, parfaitement étrangère à leur discussion, gardait les yeux obstinément clos. Perdue dans une sorte de médiation ou morte de fatigue, telle était la question. Jaal semblait monté sur ressort. Les mains jointes, il gesticulait, faisait les cent pas. L'angara ne parvenait pas à trouver une posture satisfaisante. Vetra et Liam se trouvaient plus en retrait. Lexi, Kallo et Suvi vérifiaient les systèmes du Tempête. Une semaine que le vaisseau demeurait amarré au Nexus, quelques vérifications de routine étaient nécessaires. Le système d'ouverture de la porte de la passerelle se déclencha. Le verrou céda après quelques secondes d'attente. Ils purent alors distinguer les deux silhouettes familières de Scott et Sara Ryder. La pionnière humaine se figea sur place, interdite. Son jumeau la dévisageait, un large sourire collé aux lèvres. L'humaine paraissait surprise. Ryder ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à pareil accueil. La jeune femme s'appuyait sur son frère. Son bras droit en écharpe, son visage gardait encore les traces de l'explosion.

L'humaine fut saisie d'une série de tremblements, c'est ainsi qu'ils remarquèrent qu'elle riait.

-Salut ! dit-elle simplement.

Ils se massèrent tous autour d'elle. Une à une, elle serra chaque main. Elle manqua s'étouffer après avoir reçu une tape dans le dos de la part de Drack. Peebee se jeta à son cou sans faire plus de cérémonie, puis se dégagea tout aussi prestement, gênée. Une marque d'amitié qui laissa Ryder coite. Elle s'attendait plutôt à retrouver ce genre d'effusion chez un angara, eux qui étaient connus pour être particulièrement tactiles. Cora la salua d'un hochement de tête compatissant. Jaal lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Et alors que Suvi s'approchait à son tour, Scott Ryder s'interposa, leur barrant la route de son bras droit.

-Je crois que ça suffira, vous avez tous pu la toucher, plaisanta-t-il. Sara a besoin de repos.

La pionnière fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, rétorqua-t-elle.

-SAM ?

-En vérité si, le docteur Harry Carlyle vous a conseillé de vous reposer quelques jours encore, Pionnière.

Sara s'apprêtait à chercher de l'aide auprès de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Mais force fut de constater que tous avaient filé. Bande de traitres ! Loin d'eux l'idée de s'immiscer dans une querelle familiale, voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Scott souriait victorieusement, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il venait de remporter cette manche. Ryder tourna les talons en direction de l'échelle qui la conduirait au pont inférieur. D'un bras, elle parvint à se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte de sa cabine s'activait avec une lenteur démesurée.

-Sara, attends ! Nous devons discuter, entendit-elle son frère lui lancer.

-Du repos, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Ce qui s'applique aux autres, s'applique aussi à toi !

Manière comme une autre de "poliment" lui demander de débarrasser le plancher, il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

* * *

-Le Pyjak est là, nous pouvons commencer.

-Combien de temps encore allez-vous continuer de me donner ce sobriquet ?

-Vous n'avez pas encore fait vos preuves, gamin ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

-Drack !

-Oh, si on n'a même plus le droit de plaisanter.

-Passons !

Appuyée sur la table de la salle de réunion, Cora dévisageait les deux acolytes qui lui faisaient face. Scott cherchait encore à trouver ses marques à bord du Tempête. Le frère de la pionnière humaine avait rejoint l'équipage peu de temps auparavant, après une longue convalescence. Une place qui était la sienne et qui lui revenait de droit. Une suite d'événements malencontreux avait considérablement retardé la prise de son poste. Mais il se tenait à présent à leurs côtés. Drack ne faisait que le bousculer gentiment, sa façon à lui de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Scott ne le prenait pas pour lui. Bien au contraire, l'humain semblait s'en amuser. Cora gardait pourtant son sérieux, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Drack et Scott eurent aussitôt fait de s'en rappeler.

-Comment va Sara ? s'enquit Harper.

-Bien, je dois dire. Elle pourrait très certainement reprendre du service, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire. Mais Harry et Lexi pensent qu'un peu de repos lui serait bénéfique.

-Ils la forcent à prendre tous les jours de congé qu'elle accumulait, en somme !

-Vous serez la prochaine, Harper ! Le doc vous a dans le viseur, renchérit le Krogan.

-Merci de me le rappeler, elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis trop stressée.

-Elle n'a pas tort, vous savez. Lexi ne veut que votre bien.

-Je sais…

Bras croisés, Cora retint un soupir pour leur reporter toute son attention.

-Drack, vous avez pu parler à Kesh ?

-Oui, il y a quelques nouvelles de l'attentat. Une réunion d'urgence s'est tenu au centre des opérations. Kandros, Addison et Tann étaient de la partie. Ils ont les chocottes. Les pistes sont plutôt minces, de ce que j'en ai compris. Les quelques témoins confirment la version de Liam. À savoir qu'ils ont effectivement aperçu un angara. De là à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un Roekaar ! Les systèmes de surveillance sont HS. L'explosion a détruit toutes les caméras.

-Akksul était le meneur des Roekaar. D'après Ryder et Jaal, il semblait s'être calmé depuis leur petite altercation sur Havarl. Pourquoi il aurait…

-Ce n'est pas Akksul ! la coupa une voix familière.

-Jaal, vous voilà !

L'angara se tenait encore sur la passerelle. Ama Darav détailla chacun de ceux qui se trouvaient là. Il se rapprocha, prit appui sur la table, puis s'affala nonchalamment sur l'une des banquettes.

-Akksul demeure actuellement sous l'étroite surveillance de la Moshae et d'Evfra, depuis qu'il s'en est retourné sur Aya. Il s'est rendu de lui-même il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Qu'il cherche à se racheter une conduite importe peu. Toujours est-il que dans ces conditions, il lui était tout simplement impossible d'organiser un quelconque attentat.

\- Si ce n'est pas Akksul, ce n'est pas les Roekaar.

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que la tumeur a été vaincu, que le mal ne demeure pas. Ce que j'essaie bien maladroitement de vous expliquer, c'est qu'avec ou sans Akksul le problème reste le même. Des angaras continuent d'être animés par ce sentiment de rejet et de méfiance à l'égard des aliens.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour se faire accepter de tous ? lança Liam, apparaissant de façon inattendue.

-Allons Liam, parce que tout le monde s'aimait et se respectait dans la Voie Lactée, nous n'avions aucune dissension, c'est bien connu, ironisa Cora.

-Si ce n'est pas Akksul, alors qui ?

-Une branche dissidente des Roekaars, c'est l'hypothèse formulée par la Moshae.

-Super !

-Cet incident risque de mettre à mal l'alliance entre l'Initiative et les angaras. Tann est pour le moins mécontent. Kandros fait face à un véritable vent de panique à l'encontre des ressortissants angaras. Bien que la Moshae tente de collaborer au mieux avec les dirigeants du Nexus, cela peine à calmer les esprits. Cet attentat était pour ainsi dire la première véritable attaque essuyée par le Nexus. Les gens ont un peu de mal à l'avaler. Après les dommages causés par le fléau, la pénible lutte contre les Kert, ils pensaient enfin que les choses allaient se calmer pour de bon.

* * *

Ryder n'avait jamais remarqué toutes les appliques que comptait le plafond qui surplombait son lit. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, non, sept pour être exact ! Sept lui semblait être un choix, un chiffre curieux, car impair. Impair allait à l'encontre même de ce qui correspondait à la notion d'uniformité, selon elle. Une réflexion qui poussait dans son esprit qu'elle tentait d'accaparer. Fixer son attention sur des choses anodines relevait du défi. Sara dénombrait tout un ensemble de choses, comme les pas qui provenaient du pont. Elle cherchait à attribuer chaque démarche à une personne précise, déterminait ce qui pouvait bien les occuper. Énumérait le nombre de tâches qu'elle devrait accomplir. Ryder distingua sans peine les pas qui se rapprochaient. L'humaine fut presque capable de prédire à quel moment précis ladite personne se déciderait à frapper. Sara se trompa de deux secondes. Un peu déçue, elle se redressa d'un bras.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Scott se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il fit quelques pas en direction du canapé qui mangeait tout un coin de la vaste cabine, se ravisa en route. Il se laissa finalement tomber aux pieds du lit, s'adossant contre le matelas.

-Hum, salut !

Sara le dévisagea, affichant un large sourire moqueur devant le peu de politesse dont il faisait preuve.

-Oh excuse-moi, ça va ?

-Oui, enfin pas vraiment grâce à toi mais tu t'en doutes.

-Désolé, Sara…

-Ne jouons pas les hypocrites, je t'aurais fait le même coup !

-À charge de revanche !

-Bon, je suppose que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose.

-Je sens que tu vas t'énerver…

-Quoi, il faut que je fasse comme quand on était petits ? Que je promette que je ne me mettrai pas en colère ?

-C'est encore possible ?

-Scott !

-Je plaisantais !

L'humain soupira, lui jeta un regard hésitant avant de capituler.

-J'ai lu tes courriels.

Devant toute absence de réaction, il crut bon de se retourner vers sa sœur. Erreur, un oreiller s'abattit de plein fouet sur son visage. La morsure douloureuse du tissu rembourré le laissa sans réponse. Une main sur sa joue, il s'empara du coussin qu'il envoya voler.

-Tu te fiches de moi !

-Non, je suis désolé. Tu étais à l'hôpital, SAM n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il y avait de nombreux messages en attente… Il m'a incité à les ouvrir, je te le jure !

-SAM ?

-Aucun commentaire, pionnière, je me décharge de toute responsabilité.

-Je me disais que ça pouvait être important. Je voulais juste te rendre service. Pour que tu n'es pas trop de boulot à ton retour.

Sara se glissa hors du lit, gagnant son bureau à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'y avait rien de grave. Juste des messages de remerciements ou des rapports sur l'état des colonies, il n'y avait rien de personnel !

-Bien sûr, c'est un terminal professionnel, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Rien, je t'assure.

-Fiche-moi le camp, idiot !

Sans hésitation, l'humain se hissa sur ses deux jambes et rejoignit la porte à grandes enjambées. Il marqua cependant un arrêt pour lui adresser un dernier regard.

-Ah si, j'oubliais, tu as reçu un étrange message d'un certain Reyes Vidal qui venait s'enquérir de ta santé et qui te souhaitait un prompt rétablissement.

Sara tilta immédiatement.

-Attends, tu as dit Reyes Vidal ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, il…

Scott avait déjà disparu. Reyes Vidal, voilà qui soulevait bon nombre d'interrogations. Reyes Vidal ou le Charlatan, chef du Collectif de Kadara, l'homme à abattre, traqué aux quatre coins d'Héléus par nulle autre que Sloane Kelly, son nom était dans toutes les conversations. Pourtant, personne ne savait où il se terrait actuellement. L'homme que Ryder avait choisi de ne pas soutenir, parce que le mensonge et la dissimulation lui faisaient horreur. Et que Vidal incarnait tout cela. Pourquoi la contacter elle, pourquoi maintenant ? Le choix n'avait pas été évident. Sloane Kelly n'était pas l'alternative qui s'imposait d'elle-même et de loin. Sara n'avait qu'une crainte, celle que l'ancienne directrice de la sécurité du Nexus ne se retourne un jour contre elle et l'Initiative. Pourtant, Sloane l'avait laissé fonder un avant-poste sur Kadara, lui avait prêté main-forte lors de la bataille finale contre l'Archonte. Si ce n'était pas un progrès ! Le charlatan avait abusé de sa confiance. L'un valait-il mieux que l'autre ?

Son terminal connecté, Sara éplucha ses messages sans les ouvrir, se contentant d'en lire les intitulés. Un titre se distingua des autres, une formule singulière qui lui était propre, "À une sacrée femme ". L'humaine laissa le contenu du courriel défiler sous ses yeux. Sans prendre conscience de sa main gauche qui pianotait sur son bureau. D'un pied, Ryder poussa son siège en arrière. Celui-ci roula sur quelques mètres. Si bien qu'elle se trouvait à présent à bonne distance de la console.

Objet : À une sacrée Femme

Ryder,

J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé sur le Nexus, vous m'en voyez désolé. J'espère que cet incident était sans gravité pour vous. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été blessée. Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement.

PS : Inutile de répondre à ce message, cette adresse est à usage unique.

Reyes Vidal

Ryder ne savait pas quoi en penser. L'intitulé faisait directement référence au dernier message qu'il lui avait fait parvenir, des mois auparavant. Vidal venait de prendre le risque de la contacter pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement. Qu'il puisse être au fait de son récent accident n'avait rien de surprenant. La nouvelle de l'attentat du Nexus était largement éventée. Se décidait-il enfin à émerger, à sortir de sa cachette. La chose lui semblait peu probable. Sitôt qu'il reparaîtrait au grand jour, Kelly ne perdrait pas une seule minute. Reyes le savait pertinemment. Non, Vidal ne referait pas surface avant d'avoir reconstitué un réseau efficace, stable et sûr. Le Collectif se trouvait dans un bien mauvais état. Les derniers membres présents sur Kadara avaient été traqués jusqu'au dernier. Cette organisation existait-elle encore seulement ? Si certains se permettaient d'en douter, Sara penchait pour l'affirmative. Le Collectif constituait l'une des dernières chances de Reyes. Pourquoi cracherait-il dessus ?

Il lui paraissait vain de tourner et de retourner cette question. Elle bénéficiait de trop peu d'éléments pour cela. Une chose était pourtant certaine. Vidal avait repris contact. Ryder pouvait donc s'attendre à en voir venir d'autres un jour ou l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 3. Je m'excuse encore pour mon absence de deux semaines. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. L'histoire avance petit à petit. J'espère qu'elle devient intéressante. Je fais de mon mieux pour rester cohérente. J'ai plusieurs idées en tête, aussi ce n'est pas toujours évident de tout concilier. J'ai du mal à choisir lesquelles exploiter. Pour être honnête avec vous j'ai même un problème pour l'intrigue concernant la Voie Lactée. J'ai deux fins en tête avec deux alternatives possibles la concernant. Je ne dirais pas lesquelles sont concernées pour ne pas donner des informations qui gâcheraient la surprise. Je vais tâcher de me décider, sinon je vais bloquer dans la progression de la rédaction. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire. Merci à Superjuju34 de prendre le temps de la commenter. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, plus que l'on ne peut le croire. J'espère que les choix de Ryder correspondent toujours aux tiens, nous verrons! Je suis également contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaît toujours.  
_

 _Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le centre des affaires culturelles manquait cruellement d'activité, sans qu'elle pût être en mesure de dire pourquoi. La récente explosion du tramway ne devait certainement pas encourager la fréquentation de pareils lieux. Les gens préféraient se terrer chez eux plutôt que de paraître au grand jour, là où ils risquaient d'être victimes d'une attaque. Sara doutait d'une nouvelle offensive à l'encontre du Nexus. À vrai dire, elle s'en persuadait même sans peine. Mais rassurer les populations de la station n'était pas une mince à faire. Même les grands discours de Tann n'y changeaient rien. Ils avaient peur, tout simplement. La ferme hydroponique était tout aussi vide. Quelques personnes effectuaient leur cheminement quotidien jusqu'à leur lieu de travail. Puis s'en retournait tout aussi rapidement chez eux, une fois leur journée achevée. Des convois de navettes étaient organisés pour pallier au manque de transports dû à l'absence du tramway sur toute une partie de son réseau. Peu à peu, les traces de l'explosion disparaissaient. Si bien que l'on pouvait même se demander si elle avait vraiment eu lieu. Chaque lieu retrouvait à présent sa fonction première. Les laboratoires libérés de tout médecin renouaient avec les scientifiques du Nexus. Ryder, elle, reprenait là où tout s'était arrêté, trois semaines auparavant.

La pionnière humaine observait le holo de Jien Garson, pensive. Celle-ci lui déclamait le sempiternel discours inchangé visant à promouvoir l'Initiative Andromède. Du coin de l'œil, elle guettait le moment précis où le galarien qui accaparait la responsable des archives, se déciderait à s'en aller. Elle inspirait et expirait fortement, pour calmer son malaise certain. Les mains moites qui collaient au tissu de son gilet, semblaient ne plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Ryder fulminait intérieurement contre SAM et ses idées grotesques. Lui qui l'avait poussé à se rendre ici-même pour questionner l'asari sur la provenance et le contenu des archives du Nexus. Comment ne pas paraître étrange en posant de telles questions ? Sans doute dramatisait-elle la situation. Ce processus propre aux humains, songer à un événement futur tant de fois pour que finalement il ne corresponde en rien à ce que l'on avait imaginé. Ryder avait vu bien pire, s'était retrouvée dans des situations plus incommodantes. L'humaine trouverait bien un prétexte à ses questions, le simple intérêt personnel, la curiosité.

Enfin, le galarien salua l'asari et gagna la porte à pas légers. La responsable des archives s'en retourna au point d'accueil. Ryder la vit se pencher au-dessus de sa console. Ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter avec une vivacité étonnante. Sara délaissa l'holo qu'elle contemplait avec peu d'attention, tâcha de paraître normale, ce qui donna tout sauf le résultat escompté. C'est avec un sourire maladroit que la pionnière aborda l'asari. L'archiviste leva les yeux de son écran, son visage s'illuminant légèrement.

-Pionnière !

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous remercie. Comme vous le voyez, les affaires sont plutôt calmes ces derniers temps. Votre visite attirera peut-être du monde.

-J'ai l'impression que le Nexus tourne au ralenti.

-Oui, il faut bien le reconnaître. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines… Nous étions tous rassurés de vous savoir en bonne santé.

-Et bien, je vous en remercie, dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, pionnière ?

Sara sembla hésiter.

-J'aurais besoin de renseignements.

-À quel sujet ?

-Le centre culturel s'occupe de la gestion des archives du Nexus, non ?

-Oui, tout à fait, les archives passées et celles qui sont constituées au fur et à mesure depuis notre arrivée dans Andromède. Nous ouvrirons bientôt un nouveau département portant exclusivement sur le travail des pionniers. Addison nous a fournis tous les discours qu'elle avait conservés à cet effet.

-Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle parlait de postérité.

-Mais je m'éparpille, que vouliez-vous donc savoir ?

-Vous devez savoir qu'il existait des archives sur la Citadelle.

-Effectivement, leur accès était d'ailleurs très limité.

-Les archives du Nexus proviennent-elles en partie de celles de la Citadelle ?

Autant aller droit au but, si l'asari était surprise de cette question, elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Tout à fait, dans un souci de préservation de notre mémoire collective, l'Initiative avait pris soin de récupérer une partie des archives de la Voie Lactée.

-Peut-on accéder aux informations qui ne sont pas délivrées sur les consoles mises en accès au centre culturel ?

-Cela nécessite une permission spéciale, l'accès est réglementé.

Une partie des suppositions de SAM se vérifiait. Sara ne pourrait néanmoins pas visionner ces compilations aussi facilement que les holos qui jalonnaient tout le parcours du centre culturel. L'IA allait donc devoir passer par la voie non officielle afin de les consulter. La présence d'archives portant sur Shepard demeurait incertaine.

-Savez-vous si les archives collectées comportent les annales du conseil de la Citadelle ? lui demanda-t-elle, une façon détourner de savoir si des données sur les spectres avaient été importées.

L'asari semblait troublée par cette dernière question. La responsable des archives ne voyait certainement pas où la pionnière humaine voulait en venir. Elle la dévisagea longuement dans un silence pesant, qui plongea Sara dans l'embarra. Elle médita sur sa réponse.

-Je ne suis normalement pas habilitée à communiquer ce genre d'informations mais… Comme il s'agit de vous… Nous possédons effectivement l'historique du conseil, ce qui comprend toute la documentation, les registres et autres informations. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. J'ai déjà outrepassé le règlement, vous comprenez ?

Sara la gratifia d'un large sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez, vous avez déjà beaucoup fait pour moi, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire en retour, à l'occasion ?

-Justement, si vous pouviez aller mettre à jour l'IV des pionniers, je vous en serais gréé et….

-Bien entendu, je ne soufflerai mot de ce que vous m'avez expliqué.

* * *

Un paysage en changement constant, la terraformation engendrait des bouleversements climatiques et géologiques tels que l'on peinait à reconnaître la planète pour peu que l'on s'en absente suffisamment longtemps pour en juger. Eos n'avait plus rien à voir avec le caillou désertique et contaminé qu'ils avaient foulé un an auparavant. Prodromos prenait toujours plus d'ampleur. Les Kert ne détenaient plus de bastion sur la planète et brillaient par leur absence. Une disparition dont tous se réjouissaient. Les vastes plaines commençaient à se teinter de vert. La végétation s'étendait petit à petit. Le toboggan gonflable de Suvi ne relevait peut-être plus de l'imaginaire ou tout du moins devenait envisageable. Devant un afflux de colons toujours plus important, Prodromos tâchait de s'organiser. Les cultures mises en place n'en n'étaient plus à leurs balbutiements et commençaient à fournir des ressources concrètes. Les infrastructures gagnaient du terrain et s'élevaient toujours plus haut dans le ciel. La colonie prendrait bientôt des airs de ville.

Bradley faisait de l'excellent travail, en dépit de sa récente et nouvelle fonction d'ambassadeur qui ajoutait à son labeur. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce poste l'avait enchanté. Il s'en était néanmoins accommodé, tout en remerciant Ryder de cette charge supplémentaire de travail qu'elle lui confiait par son choix. Le capitaine Dunn devait la maudire. Hayjer, la Moshae, Morda ou Bradley ? Il lui avait fallu choisir entre ces quatre-là dans un laps de temps réduit. Hayjer impliquait l'influence de Tann et par conséquent une conduite dictée par sa propre vision et ses décisions. Ce qui revenait à lui donner toujours plus de pouvoir. Lui qui en possédait déjà trop. Cela aurait également signifié la fin de toute réconciliation avec les krogans. Sur le moment, Bradley semblait être la meilleure solution, la seule capable de réunir tout le monde sous une même bannière. Sara ne regrettait pas son choix. Bradley mettait tout le monde d'accord.

-Ryder 2, c'est la première fois que nous faisons équipe. Alors si jamais il se passe quelque chose, ne me faites pas honte, d'accord ? J'ai horreur des fillettes en short, grommela Drack à l'attention de Scott.

-Ne me faites pas rire, l'ancêtre ! Je vous…

-Eh, ça suffit vous deux ! les coupa la pionnière humaine, faussement agacée.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ? s'enquit Scott.

-Non, loin de là, votre sœur est plutôt du genre à déconner au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. En général, c'est pour sortir une plaisanterie à laquelle personne ne comprend rien.

-Je vous entends, vous savez !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, gamine, c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime.

-Côté humour, j'ai bien peur que Sara ne se défende pas aussi bien que moi. Elle a plutôt hérité le sien de notre père, ce qui n'est pas bon signe.

-Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça, laisse-moi rire.

-Pionnière, je détecte une baisse des températures. La chaleur est un inférieur à 30° Celsius, déclara la voix monocorde de SAM, mettant ainsi fin à ce petit intermède.

-Merci SAM, tu as l'art de te manifester aux moments les plus inattendus.

-Vous ai-je raconté la fois où Ryder s'est endormie au volant du Nomade sur Voeld. Fort heureusement pour nous, SAM l'a soudainement réveillée pour l'avertir d'un changement de température extérieure.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous somnoliez également, Drack ?

-Touché…

-Rappelez-moi de ne jamais monter à bord du Nomade quand Sara est au volant.

-C'est mal parti pour vous, gamin. Votre sœur insiste toujours pour conduire. Elle n'en démord pas. Officiellement, Cora est toujours à la recherche d'un article qui préciserait que ce n'est pas obligatoirement au pionnier de conduire.

-Vous plaisantez ? demanda Ryder. Je croyais qu'elle rigolait ce jour-là.

-Il faut croire que non. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, sa conduite n'est pas mauvaise. Elle est juste, disons, du genre franche. Elle aime prendre des risques et surtout des routes non carrossables.

-Je crois que vous allez faire le trajet à pied, la prochaine fois.

Les trois membres de la petite escouade progressaient en direction de Prodromos, sur leurs deux jambes. Le Tempête venait de se poser à côté de l'avant-poste. La cime des arbres s'en rapprochait dangereusement, à mesure que ceux-ci grandissaient. Il faudrait peut-être envisager de trouver un nouveau point d'atterrissage d'ici peu. L'activité battait son plein, des navettes en partance, d'autres de retour. Les colons s'affairaient, chacun s'attelait à la tâche. Ryder observait cette scène avec une légère pointe de fierté, leur travail commun payait. Une colonie auto-suffisante, ils en avaient tous rêvé. Scott découvrait tout cela pour la première fois, son regard neuf se posait sur chaque mètre carré.

Bradley se tenait près de la plateforme d'atterrissage, visiblement accaparé. Il semblait occupé à débattre des marchandises à envoyer au Nexus avec un officier de livraison. Ryder, Scott et Drack s'approchèrent en silence. Mais qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ce petit groupe n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçue. Que ce soit par la stature du krogan qui les accompagnait, la présence de la pionnière ou encore le petit nouveau. Bradley se tourna dans leur direction, un datapad à la main. Il les dévisagea tout à tour, puis tendit une main à l'attention de Scott.

-Vous êtes le petit frère, c'est ça ? Bienvenue à vous !

-Non le frère jumeau, comment vous…

-Laisse tomber, Scott. Ravie de vous revoir, Bradley ! Comment se porte la colonie ?

-Aussi bien que possible, mais vous devriez le savoir. Ne me dites pas que je m'échine à écrire tous ces rapports pour rien.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais je préfère l'entendre de vive voix.

-Si vous le dites.

Scott parut surpris de l'étrange détachement adopté par le nouvel ambassadeur. Sans savoir qu'il s'agissait là de sa façon d'être.

-Pas de présence Kert repérée ? le questionna Drack, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

-Pas la moindre, depuis que vous avez détruit la base principale des Kert sur Eos, ils ne donnent plus de signe de vie.

-Eh merde, moi qui espérais pouvoir me défouler…

Bradley fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas. Il était inutile de s'offusquer pour une pareille remarque, un krogan restait un krogan. Cela portait plus à rire que toute autre chose. Le maire de Prodromos appréciait ce genre de franc parler.

-Navré, Drack, nous n'avons pas de quoi vous divertir aujourd'hui, dit-il simplement.

-Vous comptez toujours vous séparer de votre titre d'ambassadeur à la première occasion venue ?

-Oui, Ryder, mes plans n'ont pas changé. Et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne changera mon opinion à ce sujet.

-C'est bien dommage, je ne vais pas dire le contraire.

-Je ne suis pas un diplomate ou un politicien. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de boulot. Sans parler de la charge de travail que cela représente, vous y pensez ?

 _Oui, Bradley, vous me le rappelez à chaque fois_ , pensa-t-elle.

-Nous avons renforcé le dispositif de sécurité suite à l'attentat du Nexus. Je suis ravie de voir que vous allez bien, au passage.

-Merci.

-Les colons n'ont pas été plus secoués que ça. Contrairement au Nexus, ils ont l'habitude de ce genre d'alerte. Nous avons tout de même préféré prendre des précautions. Si la moindre attaque se profilait, vous en seriez immédiatement avertie.

-C'est bon à savoir.

-Je dois néanmoins vous avertir d'une chose. D'étranges relevés satellites nous sont parvenu dernièrement. Une présence inconnue a été repérée dans le secteur. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne. Si vous pouviez enquêter, ça m'aiderait.

-Envoyez vos relevés au Tempête, nous-nous occuperons de les analyser. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Je vous remercie, pionnière. Cela représente un gain énorme de temps pour nous. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Je préfère cependant m'en assurer. Il pourrait s'agir d'un vieux vaisseau ou d'une balise à la dérive et continuant d'émettre un signal.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, lui répondit Ryder, se voulant rassurante.

* * *

Une pile de datapad reposait sur son bureau et formait une construction pour le moins vacillante. Attablée à ce dernier, la pionnière humaine épluchait le dernier rapport envoyé par l'avant-poste de Voeld. Il faisait état de la situation actuelle, la culture demeurait difficile sous un climat aussi glacial que celui de la planète qu'ils partageaient avec les angaras. La fonte des glaces s'effectuerait sur plusieurs décennies. Voeld représentait pourtant un apport non négligeable de ressource en eau. La colonie ne requérait pas son aide dans l'immédiat. Tout comme Prodromos, elle avait opté pour un renforcement de ses systèmes de sécurité. Mais la situation était plus que stable, aucune présence Kert ne se manifestait. Un autre avant-poste qui fonctionnait sans peine et semblait pouvoir se passer de ses services. Ce qui constituait pour elle un soulagement certain mêlé à une pointe de déception. Comment ne pas se sentir inutile ? Comment faire abstraction des réclamations qui circulaient de plus en plus ? Certaines personnes commençaient à émettre l'idée selon laquelle l'existence même des pionniers était à présent à remettre en cause. Beaucoup les jugeaient inutiles. Ryder était persuadé du contraire. Mais certains éléments leur donnaient pourtant raison. Le titre de pionnier impliquait la notion de découverte. Or d'aucuns considéraient qu'il n'y avait justement plus rien à découvrir. Cependant de vastes espaces demeuraient inexplorés, et plus d'une colonie reposait encore sur un système trop précaire. Sans parler de la menace des Kert qui planait toujours au-dessus de leur tête. Mais certains avaient vite fait de l'oublier, après tout, ceux-ci ne donnaient plus de signe de vie. C'est ce que Ryder aimait appeler le calme avant la tempête.

L'humaine déposa le datapad sur la pile qui pencha dangereusement sur le côté droit, d'une main elle parvint à la retenir in extremis. Son autre main vint prendre place sous son menton, un appui sur lequel elle laissa reposer sa tête, mais davantage tout le poids de ses pensées.

-Pionnière, je suis parvenu à accéder au réseau des archives du Nexus.

La pionnière se tourna en direction de la petite console qui représentait le point d'ancrage de SAM à bord du Tempête. Une idée purement symbolique mais qu'elle jugeait utile.

-Alors ?

-J'ai également atteint les fichiers associés au conseil de la Citadelle.

-SAM, tu me fais lanterner délibérément !

-Les registres des spectres s'y trouvaient.

-Donc ?

-Un en particulier mentionnait le nom du commandant Shepard.

Ryder se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-SAM, tu as réussi !

-Non, Sara, il s'agissait d'un travail collectif. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu trouver ces archives.

-Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Toi comme moi savons parfaitement que tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à y accéder tout seul. Ce n'est pas ma visite au centre culturel qui a pesé dans la balance. C'est moi ou tu cherches à flatter mon ego ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que manifester de la gratitude auprès de ses collaborateurs renforce les liens qui les unissent et améliore leur performance au travail.

-SAM, tu viens de tout gâcher.

-Je dois encore m'améliorer dans ce domaine.

-Travaille plutôt ton humour. Les bonnes blagues, ça rapproche les gens !

La pionnière porta son attention sur la console qui lui faisait face.

-Je m'égare, peux-tu me faire passer l'archive concernant Shepard ?

-Tout de suite, pionnière.

Un document s'afficha sur l'écran.

-Pionnière, par sécurité j'ai préféré crypter ces données. Pour y accéder, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir utiliser le mot de passe d'Alec Ryder.

-Fulcrum.

Le document en question s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Il semblait se découper en plusieurs catégories qui renfermaient divers dossiers. Ryder hésita entre l'envie de sourire ou de pleurer devant l'ampleur du travail et du temps que cela représentait. Sam pouvait sans doute se permettre de parcourir l'intégralité de ces fichiers en un éclair. Pour autant, l'IA était incapable d'inscrire toutes ces informations dans l'esprit de l'humaine. Il lui faudrait donc les découvrir par elle-même.

-SAM, as-tu commencé à éplucher ces dossiers ?

-Oui, pionnière.

-Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur Shepard ?

-Shepard était une stellaire, tout comme vous. Elle est née et a grandi dans l'espace. Ses parents travaillaient tous les deux dans l'Alliance, des militaires de carrière en somme. Elle s'est engagée à sa majorité. Son premier fait d'armes a eu lieu pendant le Raid Skyllien. Shepard a dû faire face à un groupe de butariens hostiles, elle est parvenue à sauver l'intégralité des membres de son escouade. Cet exploit lui a valu une première étoile de Terra. Ce succès semble avoir influencé sa désignation en tant que candidat au titre de spectre. Shepard présentait des états de service irréprochables à raison de plusieurs recommanditions spéciales. Elle constituait un membre précieux et éminent au sein de l'Alliance. Le commandant Shepard a également suivi une formation N7, tout comme votre père.

-D'accord… SAM, comment ne pas se sentir misérable à côté d'une telle femme ? Elle force le respect !

-Oui, Pionnière, mais ne minimisez les tâches que vous avez accomplies. Ce sont vos actions qui vous définissent.

-Soit, continues !

-En 2183, Shepard a été nommé premier spectre humain. Elle a alors pris la tête du SSV Normandy SR-1. Les officiers à son bord étaient le navigateur Pressly, le lieutenant Moreau, l'officier-artilleur Williams, le lieutenant Alenko, le docteur Chakw…

-C'est bon, SAM ! Je n'ai pas besoin du détail complet des membres qui formaient son équipage, le coupa-t-elle.

-La première mission de Shepard en tant que spectre consistait à traquer un spectre renégat du nom de Saren Arterius. Les rapports font mention d'une vision évoquée par le commandant Shepard suite à un contact prolongé avec une balise Prothéenne, sur Eden Prime. Shepard affirmait que cette vision était un avertissement qui annonçait le retour futur d'une espèce alors disparue, les moissonneurs.

-C'est ce que tu m'avais expliqué dans le bloc SAM.

-Vous savez donc que d'après ses explications, les Moissonneurs referaient surface tous les 50 000 ans afin de détruire toute forme de vie organique.

-Et nous savons qu'ils sont effectivement revenus en 2186, grâce aux dernières communications envoyées depuis la Voie Lactée à mon père. SAM, ça me fait vraiment froid dans le dos.

-Oui, vous avez raison, Sara. Malheureusement, les premiers avertissements de Shepard semblent ne pas avoir été pris au sérieux. Suite à la mort de cette dernière en 2183, certaines personnes ont décrété que le commandant était fou et qu'il ne fallait pas se préoccuper de ses allégations.

-La mort du premier spectre humain, je m'en souviens. Cette affaire avait fait beaucoup de bruit à l'époque. C'était un véritable drame.

-Oui, pionnière.

-Je crois que des rumeurs commençaient à voir le jour peu de temps avant notre départ, en 2185. Certains commençaient à dire que le commandant Shepard n'était pas mort et qu'elle était mystérieusement réapparue.

-Les rapports sont plutôt flous quant à cette période de son existence. Shepard ne faisant alors plus officiellement partie des rangs de l'Alliance, ceux-ci ne communiquaient plus d'informations à son sujet auprès du conseil de la Citadelle. Il semble pourtant que Shepard ait fini par se manifester d'elle-même. À cette occasion, le conseil la réintroduite en tant que spectre. Les écrits des conseillers évoquent une collaboration trouble entre le commandant Shepard et Cerberus.

-L'organisation pro-humaine, Shepard a vraiment bossé avec ses types ? On entendait beaucoup de choses à leur sujet et pas que du bien. Ils étaient responsables de bon nombre d'attentats.

-Il semble que cette association ait causé du tort au commandant. L'Alliance l'avait placé sous surveillance. Un officier dont l'identité est tenue secrète avait été envoyé dans les systèmes Terminus plus exactement Iera sur Horizon, afin de tenter d'en savoir plus à son sujet. D'après les rapports des conseillers, Shepard enquêtait sur les récolteurs et avait tenté d'obtenir leur aide. Le conseil a décidé de lui offrir un soutien purement symbolique.

-Et ?

-Je suis désolé, Pionnière. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Les rapports s'arrêtent ici. Notre départ pour Andromède, nous a privé de tout élément supplémentaire.

-On n'y peut rien, SAM.

-Je vous conseille néanmoins de parcourir l'intégralité des fichiers. Ils renferment des informations que vous pourriez juger utiles. Je ne vous ai exposé que les grandes lignes. Shepard communiquait des rapports détaillés de chacune de ses missions au conseil de la Citadelle, durant l'année 2183. Je vais moi-même procéder à une étude plus poussée de ces archives.

-Il va me falloir du temps pour tout ça.

-J'en ai bien peur.

Sara se redressa promptement, elle fit quelques pas pour se poster face à la large baie vitrée qui longeait sa cabine. Bras croisés, elle chercha un point fixe, une étoile ou une planète sur laquelle arrêter son regard. Derrière elle se trouvait tout un ensemble de dossiers qui résumaient la carrière du fameux commandant Shepard. Ryder tenait absolument à les récupérer. Et maintenant qu'elle les avait enfin sous la main, la chose lui semblait vaine et dénuée de tout sens. Sara pensait qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose, une réponse, une clef qui lui permettrait de résoudre l'énigme. Elle en ressortait avec peu d'informations supplémentaires, rien qu'elle ne puisse juger utile. Elle n'en retirait que le sentiment amer d'avoir perdu son temps. En fin de compte, n'était-il pas illusoire de croire qu'elle serait seulement capable de découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux pour accomplir ce périple de 600 ans ?

Il lui serait tellement facile de renoncer, de tout claquer, d'oublier. Après tout, chacun savait que ce voyage était sans retour. Que leur avait-on dit déjà ? Laisser son passé derrière soi. Pourtant, son père semblait se soucier de la Voie Lactée. Au moins suffisamment pour décider de conserver ces bribes de communications alarmantes et de les crypter dans l'espoir qu'un jour l'un de ses enfants parviendrait à y accéder. Parce que renoncer signifiait aller à l'encontre des dernières volontés de son père, cette pensée lui était insupportable. Également parce qu'elle avait besoin de cette légitimité. Alec Ryder qui avait transmis son titre de pionnier à sa fille, écartant ainsi Cora Harper, sa légitime héritière. Pour la sauver, pour protéger leur mère, pour la Voie Lactée ? Il lui arrivait de se demander si tout cela était prémédité. Si Alec n'avait pas toujours secrètement planifié de transmettre sa fonction à l'un de ses enfants. Sinon, pourquoi les avoir tous deux dotés d'un implant SAM ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Sara inspira et expira un grand coup, voilà qu'elle se sentait affreusement petite face à ce vaste univers qui s'étendait devant elle. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à ce temps d'introspection. Elle perdait de précieuses minutes de la sorte. La vérité était qu'il était nécessaire d'en passer par là, partir du début et tâcher de reconstituer le puzzle. C'est ce qu'elle avait appris en tant qu'archéologue sur les sites de fouille prothéens. L'humaine ignorait tout du commandant Shepard, jusqu'au plus petit élément de son combat. Si elle voulait vraiment comprendre la menace que représentait les Moissonneurs et obtenir les réponses qu'elle convoitait tant, ce labeur s'avérait indispensable. Parce que découvrir qui se cachait derrière cette personne et quelles avaient été ses actes, l'aiderait dans ses prospections et lui dirait qui et quoi chercher. Elle osait l'espérer.

-SAM, n'était-ce pas plus compliqué que cela d'accéder aux archives du Nexus ? Tu as été rapide.

-Oui, Pionnière, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés. Il y avait notamment un pare-feu pour ultime barrière de sécurité. Il a bien manqué me désactiver. Une reprogrammation aurait alors été nécessaire dans le bloc SAM.

-Hein ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

-Je ne voulais pas vous alarmer inutilement.

-SAM, tu es bien conscient que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en subirai aussi les dommages ?

-Oui, Pionnière.

-Ne reste pas sans me le dire alors !


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le chapitre 4! Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter et de lire cette histoire! Je sais, je me répète!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

L'état de la cuisine se dégradait de plus en plus, la vaisselle s'amoncelait dans un évier débordé. Les plaques de cuisson disparaissaient sous d'imposantes couches de crasse. Les portes des placards étaient entrebâillées, laissant apparaître les boîtes de céréales et autres conserves mal rangées et désorganisées. Des objets non identifiés occupaient le sommet de la table. Sara se croyait repartie au beau milieu de l'un de ses cauchemars, elle qui venait pourtant de se réveiller quelques minutes auparavant. Une main cramponnée à une poignée de cheveux qui se dressait au-dessus de son crâne, elle serrait les dents, furieuse. Une véritable porcherie occupait les murs de ce que l'on pouvait autrefois appeler la cuisine. Ryder perdait toute contenance. Elle l'apercevait au loin, cette barre de céréales qu'elle convoitait tant. Son appétit de biotique refaisait surface, qu'elle le veuille ou non. La compensation de la consommation d'énergie induite par l'emploi de ses pouvoirs biotiques était nécessaire par l'obtention d'un conséquent apport calorique. Elle s'en empara sans ménagement, la délesta de son emballage pour croquer dedans. Ses yeux se posèrent ainsi sur le tableau des quarts de ménage affiché sur le frigo. Liam et Peebee ! Mais pourquoi se posait-elle encore la question ?

Sara se promit d'aller réprimander les deux paresseux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Dire que Peebee avait promis de se tenir après avoir sacrifié l'un des modules d'évacuation du Tempête. Mieux valait quitter cette pièce avant de s'énerver davantage. Ryder trouva refuge sur le pont. Un étrange écho résonnait depuis le dortoir. Des meubles semblaient être déplacés. Un objet heurta le sol à en croire le bruit sourd qui retentit. Des chuchotements lui parvenaient. L'humaine se demanda ce que trafiquaient ses camarades. Quelle nouvelle idée pouvait bien encore leur être passé par la tête ? Sara franchit la courte distance qui la séparait de la porte et patienta le temps que cette dernière accepte enfin de s'ouvrir. Elle se serait presque attendue à tomber sur un Jaal et un Liam en train de se confronter à l'un de leurs fameux duels pacifiques, où ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance de terminer sans le moindre vêtement. Une fois lui avait suffi. La vie commune dans un vaisseau impliquait une certaine promiscuité. Tous étaient entassés les uns sur les autres en permanence. Il fallait faire quelques compromis. Chacun tentait à sa manière de respecter les habitudes des autres. Ils connaissaient aussi bien des moments de franches rigolades, comme des engueulades qui attiraient tous les autres et qui obligeaient systématiquement Ryder à intervenir.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, n'était pas une chose évidente. Scott se tenait à une extrémité, Liam à une autre. Drack indiquait un point à l'aide de sa main droite. Les deux humains portaient à eux deux un lourd morceau de tissu qui pendait au sol. Sara se trouvait incapable de dire quel était cet objet informe ou de déterminer son utilité.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, tous les trois ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Sara, lui répondit son frère, ce qui eut le don de la courroucer un peu plus.

-Tu penses sincèrement que ce genre de réponse va me suffire ? Qu'est-ce que ce truc ?

-Un hamac, lui apprit soudain Liam.

-Un hamac ?

-Oui, vous avez bien compris.

-Et pourquoi donc un hamac se trouve dans le dortoir du Tempête ?

-Il ne faut pas aller chercher très loin. Le dortoir ne compte que quatre couchettes. Certes, la plupart d'entre nous campent ailleurs. Il n'en demeure pas moins que même avec le système des quarts, on ne parvient pas à réunir les couchages en nombre suffisant pour tout le monde. En tout cas, pas depuis que Scott a rejoint notre équipage. Ça n'a rien contre vous, Ryder 2.

-Et donc, vous avez pris sur vous d'en ajouter un.

-Vous avez tout compris, Pionnière !

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais vous auriez pu me prévenir. J'aurais pu trouver une solution moins spartiate.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais nous ne voulions pas vous déranger pour rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'entendre ça systématiquement en ce moment ?

-Vous avez l'air d'être débordée.

Ryder haussa les épaules.

-Et le hamac, il est pour Scott ?

-En effet, c'est moi qui dormirai dedans.

-Et bien, bon courage à vous !

Sara passa le seuil de la porte, les laissant tous les trois derrière elle. Liam jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Scott.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « bon courage à vous » ?

-Je l'ignore, lui répondit-il simplement.

Sara avait quitté le pont inférieur pour rejoindre celui du niveau 2. Elle traversa la salle de recherche aussi rapidement que possible. Cora et Vetra crurent voir passer un éclair. Elle les salua d'un bref geste de la main. Elle grimpa la passerelle qui menait à la salle de réunion. Enfin, Ryder se laissa tomber sur l'une de ses banquettes.

-SAM, tu as du nouveau concernant les relevés satellites fournis par Bradley ?

-Oui, Sara. Le signal repéré par les capteurs semble provenir d'un seul et même vaisseau. Celui-ci revient perpétuellement orbiter autour d'Éos. Cependant, il ne se pose jamais. De plus, il se positionne uniquement sur les points stratégiques de la planète.

-Je trouve ça plutôt étrange. On pourrait croire qu'il surveille Éos ou qu'il cherche à collecter des informations.

Ryder abandonna la banquette pour rallier la console, puis entra quelques directives sur le panneau de contrôle. Une vue d'Éos apparût sous la forme d'un hologramme. Un vaisseau suivait tout un cheminement autour de la planète. L'image représentait le trajet exact qu'avait suivi l'embarcation. Le vaisseau passait au-dessus de Prodromos, survolait les terres agricoles, puis s'arrêtait sur les carrières de minerais. Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'un quelconque navire ou d'une balise à la dérive, contrairement à ce que Bradley avait avancé. Un équipage semblait bel et bien se trouver derrière les commandes. Que gagnaient-ils à stationner de la sorte au-dessus d'Éos ?

-Peut-on identifier l'origine de ce vaisseau ?

-Pour émettre un signal, chaque vaisseau possède sa signature propre. Ce procédé permet d'identifier une embarcation, notamment en contexte militaire. La signature émise par ce vaisseau est répertoriée dans le registre des navettes de l'Initiative. Or, la disparition de ce navire a été signalée il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Il semble que ce vaisseau ait été volé.

-Un vaisseau volé, cela réduit le champ des possibilités. Il pourrait fort bien s'agir des exilés. Ce ne serait pas la première qu'ils déroberaient une navette à l'Initiative. Sais-tu dans quelles circonstances ce vaisseau a-t-il été emmené ?

-Le vol a eu lieu sur la station-même, par là j'entends le Nexus.

-Merci, j'avais bien compris, SAM ! Si le vol a eu lieu sur le Nexus, je pencherai davantage pour les exilés. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont quitté la station à bord de vaisseaux appartenant à l'Initiative lors de la révolte.

-Oui, pionnière, ce vaisseau a certes pu être volé par les exilés. Cependant, il ne faut pas exclure la possibilité qu'il y ait eu un échange à un moment donné. Un marché commence à se créer sur le commerce des vaisseaux. Certaines tractations illégales ont déjà eu lieu.

-J'en ai entendu parler, de plus en plus de vaisseaux sont dérobés et refont surface sur le marché noir. Les angaras s'en sont plains récemment. Mais ce que tu me dis implique donc que la navette ici présente a pu changer de main. Je vois donc deux possibilités. Soit gentiment tenter de prendre contact avec eux, soit les aborder sans prévenir, ce que Drack adorerait. Mais qui risquerait de considérablement compliquer les choses et les rendrait hostiles à notre égard. Ce qui serait d'ailleurs justifié. Heu, excusez-moi, j'ai accidentellement défoncé la porte de votre vaisseau ! dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Pourquoi ne pas d'abord s'adresser à Sloane Kelly. Peut-être serait-elle en mesure de vous en apprendre plus sur ce sujet. Elle doit sans doute être au fait de certains de ces échanges ou en a au moins eu vent.

-J'ai bien peur de perdre mon temps en faisant un détour par Kadara. Mais nous n'avons rien à perdre. Qui sait, cela pourrait même nous mettre sur la piste de ces contrebandiers.

-Effectivement.

-Contacte Bradley, informe-le de nos récentes découvertes et demande-lui de surveiller ce vaisseau de très près. Qu'il renforce la surveillance sur Prodromos.

-Oui, Pionnière.

Sara prit appui sur la banquette puis se releva d'un bond. Cette affaire étrange la laissait songeuse. Incertaine que la colonie courait un réel danger, sans pour autant pouvoir prendre le risque de laisser la question en suspens. Le vaisseau semblait collecter des informations sur Éos et ses centres névralgiques. Vaisseau dérobé au Nexus, mais information qui d'après SAM n'en révélait pas plus sur l'identité de ses possesseurs. Ryder tenait peut-être là un moyen de remonter la piste de contrebandiers. Faire un détour par Kadara pour s'entretenir avec Sloane Kelly, une chose qui ne l'enchantait guère. Le nom de Kelly évoqua un souvenir récent.

-SAM ? As-tu réussi à retracer le point d'origine du message que Reyes m'a envoyé ?

-Oui, Pionnière ! C'est la première chose que j'ai effectuée et en priorité !

-Pourquoi manifestes-tu toujours autant d'enthousiasme quand il s'agit de Vidal ?

-Monsieur Vidal a beaucoup fait pour vous par le passé.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Mais il nous a aussi beaucoup manipulés.

-Tout comme votre père.

-Non, SAM, c'était différent…

Sara ne comparerait pas les actes de Vidal et d'Alec Ryder. Son père lui avait menti pour les préserver, pour les protéger. Elle se le répétait chaque jour sans discontinuer, comme pour mieux s'en convaincre. Non, son père n'était pas un égoïste. Un menteur peut-être mais pas un égoïste, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'accepter. Vidal disait lui avoir menti pour ne pas changer l'image que Ryder se faisait de lui. « Vous savez que je ne suis pas comme ça au fond. » lui avait-il lâché. Pourtant ce sont nos actes qui nous définissent comme le répétait si souvent SAM.

-D'où venait donc ce message ?

-Une zone inexplorée de la planète Éos.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que Reyes s'est rendu sur Éos ?!

-Exactement !

-C'est le dernier endroit auquel j'aurais pensé. Montre-moi cette zone sur la carte !

La sphère qui représentait Éos laissa la place à un plan resserré d'un secteur où Ryder n'avait jamais posé les pieds. Un profond creux occupait une majeure partie de l'espace. D'après les relevés stratigraphiques, celui-ci semblait donné sur différentes cavités, des grottes en nombres important. Ryder prêta toute son attention aux courbes de niveau. Profondément ancré dans le sol, ce secteur semblait être l'endroit idéal pour se cacher car difficile d'accès.

-Je relève une activité importante dans cette zone.

-SAM, ça ne te dit pas quelque chose ?

-Malheureusement, non, Pionnière.

-Je dois admettre que tu me déçois. Tu ne te rappelles pas de cet homme que nous avions croisé sur Éos, lorsque nous devions activer les marteaux de prospection ? Cela nous avait conduits à un Architecte. Il nous avait parlé d'une nation indépendante du nom d'Avent. Une nation qui ne voulait rien avoir à voir avec le Nexus. Et dont la capitale du nom d'Aurora se nichait dans un creux aux nombreuses grottes ! Ça ne te dit vraiment rien ?

-Oui, Pionnière. Je dois dire que le secteur correspond effectivement à cette description.

-Reyes a ici trouvé un endroit idéal où se cacher. Avent ne rend de compte à personne. Comment a-t-il pu avoir connaissance d'un pareil endroit ?

-Le Charlatan bénéficiait d'un réseau conséquent.

-Enfin, je ne vais pas me faire avoir. Il s'y trouvait il y a quelques semaines peut-être. Mais il doit être ailleurs à présent.

-Comptez-vous vous rendre sur place pour enquêter ?

-Bonne question !

* * *

Port-Kadara demeurait inchangée. Ryder observait la cité de Sloane Kelly depuis la rambarde qui surplombait la place principale. Les quelques membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas tardé à prendre leur quartier, chacun s'en allant régler ses petites affaires ou même prendre un verre. Sara préférait ne pas le savoir. Scott découvrait pour la première fois la planète des exilés du Nexus. Son jumeau s'était joint à Jaal qui à cette occasion s'improvisait guide touristique. Celui que l'équipe surnommait à présent affectueusement Ryder 2, apprenait à connaître tout son monde avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Une étroite amitié s'était d'ores et déjà liée avec Liam. Drack se montrait toujours aussi paternaliste à son égard. Il conversait sans peine avec Cora, avait été adopté par Suvi et réquisitionné pour toutes ses pauses-thé. Lexi l'appelait aussi souvent que les autres à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour sa visite médicale hebdomadaire, si ce n'est plus. Le docteur T'Perro échangeait beaucoup à son sujet avec Harry Carlyle qui jusque-là s'était occupé de son cas compliqué. Le contact s'avérait légèrement plus difficile avec Peebee. L'asari manifestait une certaine distance vis-à-vis du frère de la Pionnière humaine. Scott lui laissait son espace et ne cherchait pas à forcer les choses. Vetra faisait preuve d'une grande sympathie. Quant à Jaal, il s'intéressait de près au nouveau venu. Le jumeau de Ryder qui suscitait chez lui de nombreuses interrogations.

Ryder gagna rapidement la place à une allure cadencée. Elle marchait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, tâchant de faire abstraction de l'appréhension qui la gagnait. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre visite à la dirigeante de Port-Kadara. Néanmoins, l'angoisse ne lui nouait plus l'estomac. Sara avait gagné en maturité mais également en aplomb. Sloane Kelly était d'humeur changeante. On ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec elle. L'ancienne directrice de la sécurité du Nexus dirigeait sa station d'une main de fer. Ryder était l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle acceptait de parlementer. Un respect mutuel régnait entre les deux femmes. Néanmoins, elles étaient bien loin de s'apprécier l'une l'autre. Kelly ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler. L'humour décalé de Sara avait tendance à l'agacer au plus haut point. Si bien que Ryder multipliait ses plaisanteries hasardeuses en sa présence. L'humaine atteignit finalement la porte donnant sur les quartiers de Kelly. Les deux gardes qui la surveillaient la dévisagèrent rapidement, puis la laissèrent entrer sans ajouter un mot. Kaetus se tenait non loin de là. Le turien se remettait peu à peu. Fidèle à Sloane, il reparaissait à nouveau en public après une longue convalescence. Ryder en était soulagée. Sans être amis, ils parvenaient à entretenir des conversations simples et à se rendre quelques services mutuels.

Kelly, assise sur son siège, la surveillait déjà du coin de l'œil, bien qu'occupée à répondre à l'un de ses agents armé d'un datapad. Sloane le congédia d'un geste de la main. Sara s'approcha avant même d'avoir été invitée à le faire et se prosterna devant-elle de façon théâtrale. Sloane secoua la tête, mécontente de cette marque de condescendance. Elle afficha néanmoins un rictus amusé.

-Sara, qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ? Je crois savoir que votre avant-poste ne rencontre pas de problème.

-Bonjour Sara, comment allez-vous ? Bien, Kelly et vous ?! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sloane, je ne vous ferai pas perdre votre temps.

-Faites vite et épargnez-moi donc vos sarcasmes.

Sara se borna à hausser les épaules puis reprit.

-De plus en plus de vaisseaux sont dérobés aux quatre coins d'Héléus.

-Et alors, c'est plutôt monnaie courante. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Ces vaisseaux refont étrangement surface sur le marché noir. Des navettes qui ont été volées à l'Initiative entre autres.

-Oh, Pionnière, vous n'allez pas me faire pleurer pour quelques vaisseaux dérobés au Nexus.

-Vous-même en aviez emprunté quelques-unes lors de votre départ, si je ne me trompe.

-Croyez-moi, nous en avons fait un bien meilleur usage qu'eux ! Elles ne leur manqueront pas !

-Toujours est-il qu'un marché se crée sur ce commerce, de plus en plus de vols ont lieu. Visiblement perpétrés par des exilés qui n'ont aucun scrupule à dépouiller les gens.

-Eh, Pionnière, je vous arrête tout de suite ! Si vous êtes en train d'insinuer que je suis coupable de ces vols, vous-vous trompez lourdement !

-Je n'insinue rien du tout. Je viens simplement vous demander si vous en savez quelque chose.

Sloane sembla s'adoucir légèrement.

-Figurez-vous que je suis aussi embêtez que vous, si ce n'est plus. On m'a également dérobé des vaisseaux. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais des milliers à ma disposition.

Sara dévisagea Kelly, un sourcil arqué et les bras croisés.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! D'accord ces vaisseaux ne m'appartenaient pas à la base ! Mais maintenant si !

-Si vous le dites…

-Pionnière, j'ai d'ores et déjà essayé d'enquêter sur ce sujet. Mais le fait est que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela pour le moment. Si vous pensez pouvoir y faire quelque chose, je m'en remets à vous. Tout ce que mes hommes ont pu trouver jusqu'à présent se limite à quelques pistes. Ils sembleraient qu'une partie de leur fonds de commerce ait transité par Kadara mais ce n'est plus le cas. Si vous préférez, ils stockaient la marchandise ici. Je ne peux pas vous dire qui se cache derrière cette organisation. Certains de ces membres ont pu être identifiés. Je vous enverrai la liste.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et un cinquième chapitre, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira! J'essaye d'amener au mieux cette histoire. Je n'aborde pas systématiquement toutes les intrigues qui se développent, elles sont nombreuses. Ryder mène plusieurs problèmes de front. Je les étale donc sur plusieurs chapitres. De ce fait, si l'intrigue de Shepard et de la Voie Lactée n'a pas été abordée depuis le chapitre 3, c'est normal.  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

Un angara piochait un livre dans une bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Le bras tendu en avant, ce dernier peinait à arrêter son choix sur un volume en particulier. L'étagère du dortoir du Tempête foisonnait d'ouvrages en tous genres. Après s'être penché sur la culture asari et son histoire, Jaal avait enfin décidé de porter toute son attention sur l'être humain. Cette recherche approfondie qu'il menait sur cette espèce, passait pas une lecture de bon nombre de récits écrits par l'Homme. Après tout, la littérature ne faisait-elle pas partie intégrante de la culture Humaine ? Ama Darav espérait de la sorte parvenir à mieux comprendre les émotions et coutumes de ce peuple. La majorité des membres de l'équipage étaient humains, Ryder, Scott, Gill, Suvi, Liam ou encore Cora. Le dortoir brillait par l'absence de toute autre personne. Le silence portait conseil disait-on. Pour autant, Jaal demeurait figé sur place, incapable du moindre choix. Faute de mieux, l'angara se borna à prendre le premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main, le glissa sous son coude et prit la direction de la sortie, tel un voleur. Une fois sur le pont, il se heurta à deux silhouettes familières qui le dévisagèrent avec intérêt. Le bouquin tomba au sol avec fracas. Ryder se pencha à sa hauteur, puis le ramassa, défroissant les pages qui s'étaient pliées. Cora passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Sara pour mieux en lire l'intitulé.

-Je ne vous savais pas amateur de la littérature romantique du 19ème siècle, Jaal, releva la pionnière sur un ton amusé.

-Romantique ? Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agit de l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose ? s'enquit-il.

La pionnière humaine afficha un large sourire, tandis que Cora riait derrière sa main droite.

-Non, je voulais parler du mouvement romantique. C'est un mouvement littéraire européen qui a touché l'art et qui s'inscrivait dans une volonté d'explorer toutes ses possibilités. Il porte sur les thèmes de l'amour, l'histoire, la mélancolie et de la nature et favorise l'expression du moi, des sentiments. Mon explication est bien maladroite et lacunaire.

Cora arqua un sourcil, lançant un regard étonné à l'attention de Ryder.

-Et je ne vous savais pas aussi connaisseuse en la matière, Pionnière !

-Oh, ce n'est trois fois rien, l'assura-t-elle. On s'occupe quand on n'a rien à faire. Il m'arrivait de lire deux trois bouquins pendant mes pauses sur les sites de fouilles prothéens.

-Vous m'en bouchez un coin !

-Il faut bien se défendre dans quelques domaines. Vous êtes une véritable encyclopédie sur les chasseresses asaris, par exemple !

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là.

-Vraiment ? s'écrièrent Jaal et Sara en même temps.

-Si vous le dites. Jaal, vous-vous intéressez à la littérature humaine maintenant ?

Sara tendit son ouvrage à l'angara qui s'en saisit sans hésiter. Son regard bifurqua vers la gauche, visiblement mal à l'aise, sans doute cherchait-il une porte de sortie.

-J'ai décidé de m'intéresser à votre espèce. J'ai fini de parcourir la plupart des archives qui concernaient les asaris et la liste des ouvrages que m'avait conseillée Peebee, n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais…

Ryder échangea un sourire entendu avec Cora. Les lectures de Peebe n'étaient sans doute pas ce qu'il y avait de plus académique.

-Nous pouvons vous conseiller au besoin !

-J'en serais ravi.

Cora les salua d'un mouvement de tête puis se glissa dans le dortoir. Ryder prit le chemin de la cuisine, sans se douter que l'angara lui avait emboîté le pas. La pièce pimpante et nettoyée respirait la propreté. Ce qui n'était pas le cas quelques jours auparavant. L'intervention de Sara auprès de Liam et de Peebee semblait avoir été payante. Drack somnolait, attablé, la tête contre le dossier de la banquette. L'humaine ne s'en formalisait pas, la cuisine représentait le repaire du krogan. La pionnière se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'un des placards en hauteur, elle entrebâilla la porte et attrapa une poêle. Toujours en silence, elle ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir une boîte d'œufs. Les premiers d'Andromède ! Les génomes de la poule et du coq avaient donné naissance à une floppée de poussins devenus adultes, qui eux-mêmes avaient permis d'obtenir des œufs. Elle en cassa un, ce dernier commença à frire. L'humaine chercha alors une assiette, cette dernière se matérialisa devant elle sans qu'elle s'y attende, la faisant sursauter. Ama Darav avait anticipé ses actions et lui avait d'ores et déjà sorti le récipient.

-Vous m'avez fait peur, Jaal ! Je ne savais pas que vous m'aviez suivie ! dit-elle.

L'humaine lui prit l'assiette des mains, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Elle laissa l'œuf au plat glisser de la poêle au plat. Le feu éteint, Sara s'installa tant bien que mal à la table avec le peu d'espace que lui laissait le krogan endormi.

-Vous vouliez parler de quelque chose ?

Jaal s'appuya contre un mur.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez du nouveau à propos de l'attentat du Nexus.

-Malheureusement, non, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Les récentes enquêtes menées suite à l'explosion du tramway du Nexus n'avaient rien donné de concret. Akksul n'était en aucun cas lié à toute cette affaire. Ils pouvaient au moins éliminer ce suspect de la liste. Ryder devait l'avouer, elle avait laissé cette affaire aux autorités compétentes du Nexus. Non pas par manque de temps, bien que ses journées soient des plus chargées. Mais plutôt par facilité ou difficulté, tout dépendait de la façon dont on décidait d'aborder les choses. Sara ressentait quelques difficultés à l'idée de retourner sur les lieux. Elle se voyait donc dans l'incapacité de mener la moindre enquête. Le souvenir était encore trop frais, trop difficile. Son expertise aurait pourtant peut-être donné de meilleurs résultats.

-Akksul a fourni une liste détaillée des noms de tous ceux qui avaient rallié les Roekaar. Nous avons éliminé les noms des angaras qui ont regagné les rangs de la résistance.

-Je la ferai passer au Nexus, je vous remercie !

-Votre frère semble s'intégrer sans problème à l'équipage.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe aussi bien !

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Mon frère est un peu particulier par moments !

-Il dit la même chose de vous.

-Je peux vraiment compter sur Scott pour faire ma pub ! ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous lui rendez la pareille !

-C'est toujours lui qui commence ! se défendit-elle.

-Vous me faites penser à mes frères et sœurs !

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Ils n'ont pas de problème, c'est déjà ça !

-J'aime votre façon de voir les choses !

Sara porta une dernière fourchette d'œuf à sa bouche, puis déposa ses couverts dans son assiette.

* * *

Elle se trouvait assise sur une caisse dont le contenu restait non identifié. Il aurait fort bien pu s'agir d'explosifs, elle ne s'en serait même pas douté. Sara procédait à une dernière vérification de son matériel. Son plastron frappé au logo N7 semblait être parfaitement fixé. Ses jambières ajustées, son casque reposait à ses pieds, attendant l'heure où elle se déciderait à l'emporter sous son épaule pour monter à bord du Nomade. Ryder patientait rarement dans la soute du Tempête. Pourtant, ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'ici, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Autrefois, Gill se chargeait de les aider à enfiler leurs armures. La venue prochaine de son enfant lui avait permis d'obtenir un congé. De ce fait, ce dernier manquait à l'appel et ne pouvait donc pas effectuer les tâches qui lui incombaient. L'absence de Gill commençait cruellement à se faire ressentir, aussi bien d'un point de vue pratique qu'émotionnel. Le boutentrain de l'équipage n'était plus là et il fallait bien s'y faire. Cora tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison. Tôt ou tard, il leur faudrait trouver un remplaçant adéquat. Jusque-là, Kallo, Suvi et Vetra étaient parvenus à s'arranger pour compenser l'absence de Brodie. Tous trois avaient néanmoins leur propre travail à accomplir.

Sara espérait qu'il se manifeste, qu'il donne une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Les intentions de Brodie n'étaient pas des plus claires. Comptait-il reprendre son poste une fois l'enfant né ? Personne ne pouvait répondre à cette question à sa place. La pionnière jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intercom. Les deux équipiers qu'elles avaient appelés pour la mission à venir n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Le Tempête ne tarderait pas à se poser sur Éos. Sara se dressa sur ses deux jambes, rajusta sa queue-de-cheval, puis prit le chemin du Nomade. Cora franchit enfin le seuil de l'une des deux portes qui donnaient sur la soute. À sa suite, Drack terminait ce que les krogans aimaient à appeler familièrement un casse-dalle. Ryder fronça légèrement les sourcils en les voyant arriver. La biotique spécialiste des chasseresses asaris leva deux bras en signe de reddition. Sara secoua brièvement la tête, mécontente et comme pour mieux leur manifester sa désapprobation, elle leur tourna tout simplement le dos. Drack échangea un regard avec Harper, qui haussa les épaules.

Ses deux équipiers se postèrent derrière elle en silence. Il lui fallait maintenant exposer le déroulement de la mission à la petite équipe qu'ils formaient. Ryder mit de côté sa colère passagère pour leur faire face.

-Nous-nous rendons sur Éos. Plus exactement dans un secteur où nous n'étions jamais allés jusqu'ici, car il n'est pas vraiment praticable. D'après les données de l'Initiative, il n'y a tout simplement rien là-bas. Je ne suis cependant pas d'accord. Tout porte à croire que c'est ici que se trouve la capitale d'Avent, Aurora.

-Heu, et qu'est-ce que vous comptez aller faire là-bas ? Ces gens ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec le Nexus, si me souviens bien. Vous avez une de leurs cartes d'accès au moins ? ironisa Cora.

-Ils ne voulaient pas être affiliés à l'Initiative. Ils ne nous sont pas hostiles pour autant. Du moment qu'on les laisse tranquilles du moins.

-De toute façon, il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir…

-Je dois partager une information avec vous.

-Alors ?

-J'ai reçu un message il y a quelques mois déjà. Son contenu n'est pas d'une grande importance. Je pense que l'identité de son expéditeur devrait néanmoins vous intéresser. Il s'agissait de Reyes Vidal.

Cora dévisagea un instant la pionnière, songeuse. Drack paraissait attendre la suite des explications, à en juger par son expression faciale.

-Reyes est recherché aux quatre coins d'Héléus, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Sloane Kelly veut sa peau. Et si on venait à apprendre que je corresponds avec lui, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes. SAM a retracé l'origine du message de Vidal.

-Et pourquoi donc voulez-vous le retrouver si cela risque de causer du tort à votre alliance avec Sloane Kelly ?

-Je n'ai pas franchement confiance en Reyes, je préfère autant savoir ce qu'il trafique et où il se cache.

-Effectivement…

-Le message provenait d'Éos. Je me rends à Aurora pour cette raison. Nous allons enquêter sur place, questionner les gens. Certains sauront peut-être en mesure de nous informer, de nous apprendre des choses à son sujet.

-Si c'est la seule piste que nous possédons !

-C'est la première mission intéressante depuis un bon bout de temps, Ryder ! lança Drack, avec un certain entrain.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? Je veux dire, Vidal n'est pas idiot. Il pouvait tout à fait brouiller le point d'origine de son message. Il doit bien savoir qu'on peut retrouver la zone d'où il a été envoyé de cette façon. Vous ne pensez pas que…

-Si, la coupa Sara. Le connaissant, je pense qu'il est en train de s'amuser avec nous. Reyes veut qu'on le retrouve. C'est sa petite partie de cache-cache.

* * *

La zone loin d'être praticable même pour un véhicule tel que le Nomade, les avait forcés à l'abandonner derrière eux, laissant au Tempête la charge de le récupérer. Ryder, Drack et Cora évoluaient dans cet espace inconnu aux multiples crevasses. Leur micropropulseur leur était d'une aide précieuse. Cette expédition s'apparentait plus à de l'escalade qu'à de l'exploration. Sara leur ouvrait la voie. La pionnière progressait, armée de son omnitech. Le plan lui indiquait les zones potentiellement dangereuses à éviter, lorsque le terrain s'inclinait trop. Tous trois entamaient à présent la descente en direction du creux principal qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre. Un soleil de plomb brillait au-dessus de leur tête. Des parois se présentaient parfois devant eux, suivies d'une nouvelle pente qu'il leur fallait descendre à pieds. Le sable ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, car glissant, il s'immisçait dans les moindres recoins de leurs armures.

-La prochaine fois, vous demanderez un largage sur place ! maugréa Drack, particulièrement mécontent.

-Pour les alerter inutilement, on ne fait pas mieux ! Je ne vous dis pas l'accueil que l'on recevrait après ça !

-Ce genre d'exercice n'est plus de mon âge, vous devriez le savoir !

-La prochaine fois je demanderai à Jaal ou Liam de venir à votre place !

-Vous me cherchez délibérément, gamine !

-Non, je ne cherche qu'à vous plaire, papi !

Drack marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'inintelligible pour le commun des mortels, accompagné par le rire de Cora. Arrivée au pied d'une nouvelle paroi, Sara sentit que sa jambe était entraînée par une chute de pierres. Des cailloux roulèrent sous la semelle de sa botte, son pied ripa inévitablement. Un glissement de terrain qui l'attira vers le bas. Bientôt, Ryder se retrouva sur son séant, incapable de freiner sa descente. Un considérable nuage de poussière se souleva à sa suite, aveuglant ses deux coéquipiers.

-Ryder, vous m'entendez ?! Tout va bien ?!

Cora n'obtint aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle perçut enfin le rire caractéristique de Sara.

-Je vais bien ! les rassura-t-elle. Vous devriez vous laisser glisser ! Vous serez plus vite en bas !

-C'est sans danger ?

-Aucun ! Au pire des cas je vous rattraperai avec une barrière biotique ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Drack se laissa glisser sans la moindre hésitation. Cora rassembla tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Les mains cramponnées à la terre, elle freina sa chute à l'aide de ses pieds et arriva en bas à une vitesse considérablement réduite. Alors qu'elle s'époussetait, Sara se rapprocha d'eux.

-Je crois que nous y sommes. On voit des bâtiments là-bas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Je publie le chapitre 6! L'histoire avance vraiment maintenant. J'entre dans une phase que je trouve intéressante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. La pionnière n'a pas de romance (pas exactement, disons plus ou moins), pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai tenté aucune romance dans Andromeda. Je ne les connais donc pas. Ce qui pour autant ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrivera pas dans cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, certains éléments importants sont disséminés, je vous conseille d'y faire attention. Ils seront importants pour la suite. Merci à ceux qui commentent! Vos messages me font vraiment plaisir!  
_

 _Dark-Estos, ça me rassure de savoir que j'arrive à bien rendre les personnages, c'est l'une de mes premières inquiétudes. J'essaye de faire attention pour les jumeaux Ryder d'ailleurs! L'humour de Sara est un élément important pour moi. Je vais essayer de lui donner des répliques toujours plus drôles. Merci à toi!_

 _Superjuju34, merci pour tes trois commentaires à la suite! On doit tous avoir une conduite sportive! Certains endroits sont tellement inaccessibles, je ne vois pas comment faire autrement! XD Pour Reyes, les réponses ne devraient pas trop tarder. J'avais tenté les deux options pour Kelly et Reyes. Mais pour l'intrigue de l'histoire, j'ai préféré choisir Kelly car je trouvais que ça pouvait donner des possibilités plus intéressantes. Mais Reyes me paraît mieux! Jaal, j'aimerais plus l'introduire. Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore réussi à caser Peebee et Vetra. Il faut que j'y remédie pour les trois! J'essaye de travailler l'humour de Sara pour qu'elle reste drôle. Quant à l'accueil d'Avent, je te laisse le découvrir!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

Les bras levés, leurs armées déposées à terre, Drack, Cora et Sara tâchaient d'observer le plus grand calme possible. Les trois acolytes du Tempête faisaient à présent face à un filet de sécurité, comme on aimait à le décrire dans le jargon militaire. Deux hommes se tenaient face à eux. L'un se pencha au-dessus de son omnitech, afin de mieux se faire entendre de la troisième personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de cette communication impromptue. Il gardait un œil sur eux, méfiant. Ryder le voyait à la seule façon qu'il avait de constamment relever sa tête de deux ou trois centimètres dans leur direction. Cora avait peut-être eu raison tout à l'heure, après tout. La carte d'accès était possiblement de mise. Prise dans cette réflexion sans réel intérêt, Sara ne put réprimer le rire qui l'assaillait. Cora et Drack lui lancèrent un regard médusé, la voir ainsi perdre son sérieux dans un moment pareil semblait les troubler plus que de raison. Cela n'échappa pas non plus au deuxième homme qui les surveillait. Il arqua un sourcil, surpris, cherchant sans doute à décrypter le comportement de Ryder. Le vigile se rapprocha, s'arrêta à hauteur de la pionnière humaine pour mieux la dévisager. Sara, quoique légèrement embarrassée, parvint par miracle à garder son aplomb. Plus aucun sourire ne se dessinerait sur ses lèvres, elle s'attachait à présent à cette nouvelle résolution et la répétait intérieurement sans discontinuer pour ne pas l'oublier. Le fait était que Sara avait toujours eu une forte propension à sourire ou rire dans les situations les plus stressantes et gênantes et ce, depuis l'enfance. Ce n'était là que la manifestation de son propre malaise et de son angoisse. Elle n'avait jamais pu corriger cette habitude, que certains qualifieraient de défaut.

Le factionnaire effectua finalement un demi-tour, lui laissant un peu de temps pour respirer. Cora en profita pour lui asséner coup de coude, comme pour mieux la rappeler à l'ordre. Sara porta instinctivement sa main gauche à son bras nouvellement meurtri et la fusilla du regard.

-Figurez-vous que c'est de votre faute, lui lança-t-elle. Si vous n'aviez pas plaisanté avec votre histoire de carte d'accès tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas ri.

Cora fronça légèrement les sourcils, le temps de saisir la teneur de ses paroles. Ce fut à son tour de se fendre d'un sourire.

-Pionnière, ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous riez de mes plaisanteries avec un temps de retard, remarqua-t-elle.

Sara lui offrit un magistral haussement d'épaules et se mura à nouveau dans le silence le plus total. Aurora ne plaisantait pas avec son dispositif de sécurité. Un vaste portail constitué de fils de barbelés se dressait devant eux. Selon toute vraisemblance un bouclier au champ magnétique avait été élevé sur l'ensemble de la colonie, en témoignait le reflet bleuté qui se révélait par moments. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, Ryder et ses comparses auraient eu bien du mal à s'infiltrer avec un tel système de défense. Ils s'étaient présentés par la porte principale, dirons-nous, s'arrêtant devant le poste de contrôle pour finalement être mis en joue. Les minutes filaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sara se trouvait bien incapable de déterminer la durée exacte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée. SAM aurait indéniablement une réponse à lui fournir, à la seconde près. Mais SAM ne se manifestait pas et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Sara commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes, il devait en être de même pour ses deux camarades. Enfin une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un troisième individu à la chevelure dégarnie. Il s'approcha tout d'abord de l'homme à l'omnitech. Celui-ci lui indiqua les trois inconnus d'un geste de la main. Le nouvel arrivant traversa la courte distance qui les séparait, son visage se décomposant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.

-Mais qui m'a collé deux idiots pareils ! hurla-t-il.

Les deux officiers qui répondaient visiblement à ses ordres et dépendaient donc de son commandement, se pressèrent autour de lui.

-Mais chef, nous !

-Il s'agit de la Pionnière humaine ! le coupa-t-il.

-Comment pouvions-nous le savoir ?

Le commandant balaya cette question d'un mouvement de la main. Il se hâta de rejoindre Ryder, ramassa l'arme qui se trouvait à ses pieds et la déposa dans ses bras. Par ce simple geste, il invita indirectement les trois coéquipiers à récupérer leur matériel.

-Veuillez excuser la bêtise de mes hommes, pionnière.

-Ils ne font que leur travail, après tout, le rassura-t-elle.

Sara ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce renversement de situation. La réponse lui vint pourtant automatiquement, lorsque le visage de l'individu se heurta au souvenir de cette rencontre. Cette rencontre où elle avait appris l'existence de la nation indépendante d'Avent. C'était bien cet homme qui lui faisait face, celui avec lequel elle avait conversé et passé un accord.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Pionnière.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sara.

-Ainsi donc vous avez découvert que cette partie d'Eos n'était pas aussi vide que vous le pensiez.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous aviez raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Aurora ?

Ryder lança un rapide coup d'œil aux deux hommes du poste de surveillance, incertaine. Le commandant comprit aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas en avant et les invita à le suivre. Cora, Sara et Drack lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils franchirent ainsi la porte qui donnait sur les premières infrastructures d'Aurora.

-J'espère que vos problèmes de ressources en eau sont réglés.

-Oui, nous n'avons plus le moindre problème de ce côté-là.

-Alors vos douches fonctionnent à nouveau, trouva bon de plaisanter Cora, en référence à leur première rencontre.

Cette réflexion décrocha un rire amusé au commandant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les douches fonctionnent parfaitement. Vos narines n'ont donc rien à craindre.

L'homme emprunta toute une série de croisements, ils traversèrent ainsi un grand nombre de blocs de maisons. Les bâtisses étaient en tout point semblables à celles de leurs propres colonies, quoique moins bien équipées de toute évidence. Ryder trouva admirable de parvenir à de tels résultats sans les ressources de l'Initiative. Des poteaux de se dressaient tout le long de leur chemin, sans doute devaient-ils éclairer la petite ville, la nuit tombée. Les trois équipiers observaient le plus petit élément, de façon à mieux dépeindre le décor aux membres de l'équipage à qui ils avaient promis un récit détaillé. Le commandant s'arrêta finalement devant un petit bâtiment qui ne payait pas de mine. Il passa sa main sous le col de sa chemise, tira sur une petite ficelle qui pendait à son cou pour en sortir une carte que Ryder imagina être un badge. Il passa la carte devant un lecteur de sécurité, ce qui actionna le dispositif d'ouverture de la porte.

Les deux battants révélèrent une petite pièce, un bureau trônait au beau milieu de cet espace, flanqué d'une chaise. Une petite console reposait en son sommet. Le commandant alla s'installer sur son siège. Ryder, Harper et Nakmor entrèrent à sa suite, s'arrêtant à hauteur de son bureau. L'homme tira sa chaise en avant de façon à se rapprocher de la table. Il ramena ses deux bras à hauteur de son visage, puis calla son menton sur ses deux mains.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sara se rapprocha légèrement, hésitante. Drack se racla la gorge, une manière quelque peu indiscrète de lui rappeler ce que l'on attendait d'elle. L'humaine prit alors sur elle, s'éclaircit la voix puis reprit :

-Voyez-vous, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, si l'on peut dire.

-Et quelque chose vous fait dire que ce quelqu'un pourrait se trouver ici, à Aurora.

-Effectivement, enfin cette personne est passé par ici mais je doute qu'elle s'y trouve encore.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre la peine de vous déplacer jusqu'ici ?

-Vous représentez la seule piste que j'ai à ma disposition. Un message m'a été envoyé il y a deux mois de cela. Après de plus amples recherches, j'ai découvert que ce courriel était parti d'ici. Sachez que cette personne est recherchée. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous révéler son nom. Mais je viens ici pour son bien.

Drack adressa un regard à Cora. Les intentions de Ryder à l'égard de Reyes semblaient donc s'éclairer. Jusque-là, nul ne savait ce que la pionnière humaine avait derrière la tête le concernant. Comptait-elle le dénoncer ? Allait-elle informer Sloane Kelly de ses découvertes ? Comment pouvaient-ils seulement avoir douté de ses bonnes intentions ? Tous deux s'en trouvaient honteux. Sara voulait donc lui venir en aide. Ryder n'était pas une adepte des manœuvres mal avisées. Il paraissait peu probable qu'elle soit en train de se jouer de leur hôte. Quand on connaissait le passif de Reyes et de l'humaine, on ne pouvait se permettre d'en douter.

-Sans son nom, j'ai bien peur de vous être inutile. Nous exigeons des nouveaux arrivants une transparence totale. Nous avons en notre possession les registres du Nexus.

-Vous possédez les dossiers personnels de tous les membres de l'Initiative ? Je croyais pourtant que la plupart avaient été corrompus suite à la mutinerie du Nexus.

-C'est tout à fait vrai. De cette façon, nous pouvons identifier toute personne se présentant devant nous. Enfin dans la mesure où ce n'est pas un angara.

-Comment avez-vous pu obtenir ces données ?

-Nous les avons récoltées peu de temps avant notre départ du Nexus. Contre le règlement, je dois bien l'admettre. Si cette personne recherchée s'est présentée devant nous, c'était sous sa véritable identité, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous pouvez donc me révéler son nom.

Sara ne se voyait décemment pas faire marcher arrière.

-Il s'appelle Reyes Vidal.

Le commandant eut d'abord un premier réflexe, celui de porter ses mains aux claviers de son ordinateur. Il s'interrompit pourtant, relevant machinalement la tête. Il sembla se perdre dans une réflexion dont ils ignoraient tout. Après un court instant, il rouvrit la bouche.

-Cet homme est effectivement passé par Aurora. Je m'en souviens à présent, je crois que c'était effectivement à l'époque que vous avez indiquée. Il est parti peu de temps après. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Mais il effectue souvent de séjours chez nous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait par là.

-C'est un habitué, en somme.

-On peut le voir de cette façon. Nous assurons à nos habitant un anonymat le plus total. Rien ne sort de ces murs.

-Aurora est donc l'endroit idéal pour se cacher.

\- Nous faisons appel à la bonne foi des nouveaux arrivants.

Ryder ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Elle le voyait sans peine, Reyes usant de tout son charme pour paraître aussi innocent que l'enfant qui vient de naître. Ça, pour se jouer de ses semblables, il était doué.

-Connaissez-vous quelques personnes qui seraient capables de me renseigner à son sujet ? Des personnes qui l'auraient côtoyé.

-Il y a bien ce galarien, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais je l'ai souvent aperçu avec lui.

-Où puis-je le trouver ?

-Il travaille dans les carrières d'extraction. Aujourd'hui est leur jour de congé, je pense que vous le trouverez soit dans la salle commune, soit dans son appartement. Je vous transmets le chemin via mon omnitech.

-Je vous remercie.

-Pionnière, si je vous ai transmis ses informations, c'est pour le service que vous m'avez rendu et parce que vous semblez bien intentionné. Je veux croire qu'une entente est possible avec les membres de l'Initiative. Ne gâchez pas cela.

Sara acquiesça d'un signe de tête, aussi bien pour le remercier que pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Drack, Cora et la pionnière sortirent du bureau du commandant. Une fois à l'extérieur, Ryder afficha la carte fournie par leur informateur sur son omnitech. Ils suivirent le plan en silence. L'appartement du galarien ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

-J'ai trouvé le commandant très sympathique, lança Cora. Il a remué ciel et terre pour venir en aide à Ryder. C'est sans doute son charme légendaire qui refait surface.

-Mon charme quoi ?

-Oh, ce ne serait pas le premier ! remarqua Drack. Y a qu'à voir sur le Tempête…

Drack fut coupé par une douleur soudaine résultant d'un coup de pied de Cora dans sa jambe gauche. Le krogan se tourna vers elle.

-Vous savez que je n'ai rien senti j'espère ? Et que par conséquent, votre manœuvre était parfaitement inutile.

-Bien au contraire, elle a été très efficace ! rétorqua Cora.

-Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? les questionna la pionnière.

-Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Drack divague, c'est l'âge !

-Vous ne m'épargnez pas, Gamine !

Cora s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle en fut empêchée par la main de Ryder. L'humaine pointa une petite maison du doigt. Harper et Nakmor la suivirent en silence, échangeant des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Le tout ressemblait plus à un préfabriqué plutôt qu'une maison. Arrivée à hauteur de l'ouverture, Ryder toqua une première fois. Des bruits de pas leur parvinrent depuis l'intérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Un galarien apparût finalement, les dominants d'au moins une tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

Le galarien s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il dévisagea Sara avec un intérêt plus qu'évident.

-Vous ! dit-il enfin. C'est vous !

-Heu, moi quoi ?

-C'est vous qui pourchassiez Reyes ce jour-là sur Kadara. J'étais dans la navette.

-Vous êtes l'un des membres du Collectif ?

-Ancien membre, précisa-t-il.

-Soit, comme vous voudrez.

-Reyes m'avait dit que vous passeriez.

Cora et Sara se regardèrent brièvement. Leurs suppositions se vérifiaient. Reyes semblait définitivement avoir monté ce petit manège. Vidal avait réussi, Ryder s'était déplacée en personne tout comme il l'escomptait.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit d'autre ce cher Reyes ?

-Il a dit que Shena passerait bientôt.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel. Shena ou le mot angara pour bouche, voilà qui évoquait le premier nom que Reyes avait utilisé pour la rencontrer en tant que contact. Encore l'un de ses jeux de mots stupides ! Ryder en avait assez. Assez de lui et de ces jeux idiots.

-Vous direz à Shena que Ryder lui passe le bonjour. Et qu'elle lui demande bien gentiment de lui ficher la paix ! Et dites-lui aussi qu'il peut aller voir ailleurs si elle y est !

Cora et Drack écarquillèrent les yeux face à un pareil déferlement de colère. La pionnière humaine se tourna, dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, laissant ses deux équipiers sur le pas de la porte. Elle marchait à une vitesse telle, qu'ils peinaient à la rattraper. Sara n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des jeux et énigmes aussi grotesques. Il arrivait à lui taper sur le système sans être là en personne. Elle ne savait pas ce que message voulait dire et ne chercherait pas à le comprendre. Elle venait d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. Sara ne supportait pas cette idée. Reyes s'amusant à ses dépens, lui qui avait planifié tout cela dans un but obscur.

* * *

Sara fixait le texte qui défilait automatiquement sous ses yeux. Étendue de tout son long sur la banquette de sa cabine personnelle, l'humaine cherchait ainsi à calmer son esprit embrumé. Un nuage semblait pleuvoir au-dessus de sa tête, un épais nuage agrémenté de quelques éclairs. De quoi dissuader tous ses équipiers de l'approcher, eux qui s'étaient bien gentiment esquivés. SAM faisait exception à la règle. Mais l'IA n'avait d'autres choix que celui de rester en permanence avec la pionnière. Énervée comme rarement elle pouvait l'être, Ryder avait préféré s'enfermer et se jeter à corps perdu dans le travail. Une recherche officieuse dont elle seule était avisée, à l'exception de SAM. Shepard se révélait chaque jour un peu plus à ses yeux. Sara en apprenait toujours davantage au sujet du commandant de la Voie Lactée. Les écrits d'une personne en disent en général long sur elle. De cette même façon, les rapports de Shepard parlaient pour elle. Le commandant semblait être une personne compétente et de confiance, pour peu que l'on s'attire ses bonnes faveurs, ce qui ne semblait pas être si aisé. Elle paraissait avoir un jugement affuté, un certain sens de l'autodérision. La franchise devait être l'une de ses qualités aussi bien que l'un de ses défauts. Un point commun qu'elle partageait avec le père de Sara, Alec Ryder. Shepard semblait avoir une confiance sans failles en ses coéquipiers qu'elle n'hésitait pas à défendre.

Liara T'Soni venait de faire son apparition dans les rapports du commandant. La fameuse archéologue spécialiste des prothéens, celle avec qui son père avait échangé quelques messages. L'asari qui avait envoyé cette dernière communication si alarmante depuis la Voie Lactée. Sa mère impliquée dans la traque de Saren, était décédée sur Noveria. Il était fait mention d'un élément portant le nom d'endoctrinement. L'endoctrinement semblait être pratiqué par Sovereign, autrement dit les moissonneurs. Une intrusion dans l'esprit des organiques qui conduisait à une reprogrammation. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient été capables de prendre le contrôle et de manipuler la matriarche Benezia et Saren Arterius. Sara devait assimiler toutes ces notions avec la seule aide de SAM. La pionnière avait effectué un calcul mental simple mais pourtant évident. Liara T'Soni avait 109 ans en l'an 2186. En toute logique et d'après l'espérance de vie des asaris, cette dernière pourrait toujours être de ce monde. Mais cela relevait de la pure spéculation.

Sara appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé. La tablette retomba sur l'assise. Machinalement, sa tête vint se nicher entre ses deux mains. Il lui arrivait de se poser cette question. De se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partager tout cela avec quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Elle ne pouvait certes pas mettre de côté ses inquiétudes quant au risque possible que cela représentait. D'un autre côté, n'était-ce pas inconscient de sa part d'être la seule à garder tous ces éléments. Il y avait SAM, bien sûr. Mais son savoir ne pourrait être partagé qu'avec un futur pionnier, en raison de la connexion particulière qui le reliait à Sara. Ce SAM propre au pionnier humain, unique car amélioré de façon disproportionné par Alec Ryder lui-même, afin de maximiser ses performances au combat, qu'avait-il en tête ce jour-là ? Les deux candidats les plus probables restaient Cora et Scott. Cora car elle était celle qui devait initialement succéder à Alec. Et Scott car il était lui-même doté d'un implant SAM, tout comme Sara. Si une personne semblait devoir être informée de tout cela, il s'agissait bien de Scott. Mais elle s'y refusait, pas son petit frère. Scott en savait déjà bien assez.

Sara garderait donc ces informations pour elle et jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'humaine se releva pour s'éloigner du datapad. La tablette dont les dernières lignes du rapport lui avaient appris la mort de l'officier-artilleur Ashley Williams, sur Virmire. Shepard aussi avait eu son lot de malheurs. Ryder se rendrait bientôt au Nexus. Elle ferait alors un saut par le SIH, le service d'information du Nexus. Sara voulait en savoir plus quant à ces balises censées pouvoir communiquer avec la Voie Lactée. Davis Qar serait peut-être en mesure de l'aider.


	7. Chapter 7

_Le chapitre 7 est publié. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai quelques inquiétudes. x') Enfin, vous verrez!_ _  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

La rédaction du SIH se trouvait toujours non loin du centre des opérations. À force de jouer des pieds et des mains auprès de la direction du Nexus, Davis Qar était parvenu à obtenir des locaux pour y installer les bureaux du service d'informations. Cela se résumait à une simple pièce mais c'était toujours mieux que le grand hall. Ryder savait pertinemment qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il demandait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Qar avait de quoi marchander. Annuler la publication d'affaires potentiellement embêtantes pour l'image de Tann et de sa directrice des affaires coloniales, contre un petit service, ainsi on se voyait offrir des bureaux flambant neufs. On pouvait trouver à redire sur ces procédés plus que douteux. D'un autre côté, cela permettait à la petite équipe de travailler dans de meilleures conditions. Sara tâchait de favoriser la franchise. Privilégier la vérité se révélait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. La pionnière ne transigeait pourtant pas. Car abandonner ses idées et ses principes signifiait le renoncement à toute forme de liberté de pensée et d'éthique. L'humaine espérait que le journaliste principal du SIH serait en mesure de l'aider. Accepterait-il de lui rendre le service qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ?

Pour la première fois en près de trois mois, Ryder venait de prendre le tramway. Le dernier souvenir qui s'y rattachait n'était pas des plus agréables. Scott avait proposé de l'accompagner. Elle s'y était pourtant opposée. Il fallait en passer par là et toute seule. Sara ne pouvait pas non plus l'entraîner avec lui. Scott ne devait pas avoir vent de la conversation qu'elle allait bientôt entretenir avec Qar. Moins il en savait, mieux il se portait. Travailler sur l'affaire Shepard relevait du défi quotidien. Tout prenait une dimension beaucoup plus complexe. Il lui fallait fournir des excuses là où autrefois elle se bornait à révéler la stricte vérité. Sara ressentait ce besoin de se justifier même quand on ne le lui demandait pas. Ce qui étrangement suscitait davantage de soupçons chez ses collègues. Quand elle ne se justifiait pas, Ryder offrait des réponses évasives ou restait vague. Elle en était venue à cette simple conclusion, elle se prenait trop la tête.

Sara se dépêchait de traverser les quelques couloirs qui devaient déboucher sur les bureaux du SIH. Loin d'elle l'idée de se retrouver face à Tann ou à Addison, tous les prétextes étaient bons avec eux. À croire que la direction du Nexus trouvait le moindre prétexte pour la convoquer. Un bon moyen pour eux de garder un œil sur elle, ils lui prodiguaient des conseils dont elle n'avait pas besoin, émettaient quelques opinions sur ses décisions. Un jeu auquel Hayjer, le pionnier galarien, se prêtait bien involontairement, trop influençable. Une faiblesse dont Tann ne manquait pas de se servir. Jarun l'avait plus ou moins révélé lui-même, lorsqu'il avait fait mention du nom d'Hayjer comme potentiel candidat au titre d'ambassadeur. Grâce à eux, Ryder venait de passer maîtresse dans l'art du hochement tête. Acquiescer, restait une réponse ambiguë, interprétable de différentes façons. On pouvait aussi bien manifester son approbation, que faire mine de. Prétendre écouter sans pour autant que ce soit vraiment le cas. Certes, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière.

Au fin fond de l'allée d'un secteur anonyme dont elle ignorait complètement l'existence, Sara trouva enfin la rédaction du SIH. Une baie vitrée parcourait tout un pan de mur. Une porte était venue se greffée juste à son côté. L'intérieur était recouvert de panneaux blanc anthracites. Trois bureaux s'étalaient dans chacun des angles. Une plante verte reposait dans un coin. Le sol se composait de plaques métalliques emboîtées les unes dans les autres. Chaque table possédait une console. Sara se faufila à l'intérieur de cette grande pièce, sans vraiment y avoir été conviée. Keri T'Vessa se hissa hors de sa chaise. Elle l'invita à s'avancer d'un signe de la main.

-Vous venez monnayer un scoop contre une barre chocolatée ! dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ryder rejoignit l'asari, riant de bon cœur.

-Pas cette fois, j'ai constitué mon stock personnel depuis le temps !

-Mince alors ! Il va falloir que je trouve un nouveau moyen de paiement maintenant ! plaisanta-t-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Pionnière ?

-J'aurais aimé parler à Davis.

-Ah Davis, il est à son bureau là-bas ! Il est tellement discret qu'on ne le remarque même pas.

Penché au-dessus de son bureau, Davis Qar leva la tête comme interpellé par leur conversation. Bien qu'il se trouve à plus d'une dizaine de mètres, il était parvenu à les entendre. Keri retourna s'asseoir en la saluant d'un signe de tête. Ryder s'orienta vers Qar, quelques pas plus tard, elle se trouvait déjà à sa hauteur.

-Pionnière, ça fait un bail ! constata-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Alors, les récepteurs que j'ai placés fonctionnent toujours aussi bien ?

-Oui, toutes les planètes captent notre émission ! Je vous en remercie !

-C'est important que les gens soient informés. Ils ne se sentiront pas coupés du monde.

-Vous avez raison. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Vous venez peut-être m'apporter une information ?

Ryder n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Mieux valait parler avec franchise sans perdre de temps.

-J'ai un service à vous demander.

-Pour changer, d'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui demande des services aux autres. Des informateurs, enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Ryder soupesa une dernière fois le pour et le contre.

-Pouvez-vous enquêter pour moi ?

Qar parut quelque peu surpris par cette requête. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il chercha quoi lui répondre. Il la jaugea un instant. Ryder affichait un air des plus sérieux. Il jugea donc que l'affaire devait être d'importance. Son instinct de journaliste se réveilla immédiatement. Dès lors qu'il flairait une bonne histoire, il ne pouvait plus se contenir.

-Tout dépend de l'affaire en question.

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous en dire, expliqua-t-elle. C'est… confidentiel…

Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas. À quoi bon enquêter sur une histoire dont il ne pourrait même pas faire un sujet ? Sa curiosité s'en trouvait tout de même piquée.

-Et sur quoi devrai-je enquêter ?

-Les balises de transmission entre la Voie Lactée et Andromède, répondit-elle sans détour.

-J'ai déjà fait une diffusion à ce sujet. Les balises restent sans réponse, c'est tout. Que voulez-vous d'autre ?

-Je le sais bien. J'aimerais avoir un topo complet sur ces balises. Qui s'en occupe, par quel moyen tentent-ils de communiquer, par qui ont-elles été mises en place… Un rapport complet des dernières tentatives…

-Vous me demandez la lune.

-J'en ai bien conscience.

Qar soupira, plaquant une main derrière sa nuque.

-Une dernière chose, vous ne pourrez parler de cette affaire à personne.

Davis passa sa main droite sur sa barbe fournie.

-Vous venez d'éveiller ma curiosité. D'accord, je marche. Mais en contrepartie, si vous avez des informations juteuses, je compte sur vous pour en avoir la primeur ! C'est bien parce que vous m'avez rendu un service ! À charge de revanche comme on dit.

* * *

-C'est étrange, Suvi. Mes derniers relevés indiquent une charge excédentaire à bord du Tempête.

-Oh non, Kallo, vous n'allez pas recommencer, marmonna Suvi qui sirotait une tasse de thé fumante. C'est la deuxième fois que vous me faites part de ce problème, aujourd'hui.

-Mais parce qu'il est bien réel, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Pour la énième, Kallo, je vous l'assure, j'ai vérifié plus d'une dizaine de fois à l'aide de mes scans. Ils n'ont rien repéré d'anormal. Les rapports des capteurs internes parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

-Si, Kallo, bien sûr que si ! Je vous crois quand vous dites que vos relevés indiquent une charge excédentaire. Mais je vous affirme qu'ils sont erronés !

-Et je suis donc fou, c'est ça ?!

-Kallo…

Suvi plaqua sa main droite sur son visage, résignée. Cela faisait des heures qu'il lui rabattait les oreilles avec cette histoire. Kallo ne voulait pas entendre raison. Il affirmait que quelque chose clochait, quand Anwar l'assurait du contraire. Ils ne parvenaient tout simplement pas à se mettre d'accord. Lorsque Kallo s'énervait, on l'entendait à l'autre bout du vaisseau. Ryder ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas avoir vent de cette affaire. L'humaine déboula dans le cockpit, bras croisés, le regard ensommeillé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah, Ryder, vous voilà !

Suvi se leva prestement, rassurée de voir les renforts arriver.

-Kallo affirme qu'une charge excédentaire se trouve à bord du Tempête. J'ai vérifié par moi-même. Je vous l'assure, tout est normal. Mais monsieur ne vient rien entendre. Je suis sûre que ces relevés sont erronés.

Sara arqua un sourcil, replaçant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas encore de cet exosquelette dans la coque du Tempête ?

-Affirmatif, Ryder ! Je suis catégorique, quelque chose cloche.

-Ce ne serait pas cette nouvelle cargaison de matériel que l'on a reçu du Nexus, tout à l'heure ?

-Non, j'ai entré le poids exact dans le logiciel.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés sur le bon de commande et que le poids indiqué n'était pas tout à fait exact, hasarda-t-elle.

-Ryder…

-Eh, j'essaye simplement de vous trouver une explication.

-Les capteurs internes n'ont eux-mêmes rien décelé ! ajouta Suvi.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez de plus, si les capteurs n'ont rien trouvé !

-Fort bien, si vous voulez faire la sourde oreille, ça ne regarde que vous ! Je vous aurais averties !

Sara leva deux bras en l'air en signe de capitulation. Suvi échangea un bref regard avec elle, affichant un air désolé. À quoi bon tenter de discuter avec lui ? Kallo était buté. La pionnière s'en retourna sur le pont, trop fatiguée pour chercher à le tempérer. Tout son corps lui criait d'aller se reposer, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Elle obtempéra, agrippant l'échelle de ses deux mains. Elle trouva refuge dans sa cabine. Lovée au fond de son lit, quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau rapport de Shepard pour s'endormir ?

* * *

Enveloppée dans sa couverture, Ryder perçut tout d'abord un fin rayon lumineux. Il devait provenir du plafonnier ou de l'une des innombrables diodes qui jonchaient le sol de sa cabine. Désorientée, elle plissa les yeux. Son bras droit retomba mollement sur son visage pour mieux la protéger de cette lumière tapageuse. Elle puisait en elle la force nécessaire à son éveil. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, beaucoup trop de choses demeuraient en suspens. Cette seule idée suffisait à anéantir toute forme de motivation. Ses paupières se faisaient trop lourdes. Non, elle pouvait bien encore rester, juste cinq minutes. Qui la blâmerait pour quelques secondes de plus ou de moins ? De son autre main, Ryder ramena la couverture à hauteur de ses épaules. Elle roula alors sur le dos. Mieux valait adopter une position dans laquelle elle ne risquait pas de se redormir. Ainsi positionnée, Sara prêta une oreille attentive aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Au loin, elle croyait entendre le grattement du hamster contre les murs de sa cage. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le nourrir. De légers bips lui parvenaient du fond de la salle, signe que de nouveaux messages arrivaient sur son terminal. Il serait nécessaire de les consulter. Elle se concentra finalement sur sa propre respiration. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si son souffle rencontrait son propre écho. Subitement, Sara écarta son bras de son visage et se releva promptement.

-Dites-moi, qui c'est ce commandant Shepard ? la questionna une voix bien trop familière.

Une couverture vola. Sara se redressa sur son lit à la vitesse de l'éclair, reposant de tout son poids sur ses genoux. Lui demeurait assis, tout à fait serein. Il tenait entre ses mains la tablette qu'elle lisait encore quelques heures auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! hurla-t-elle.

-Ah vous voilà tout à fait réveillée, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Ryder se hissa hors de son lit. Déséquilibrée, elle parvint à se rattraper in extremis sur sa table de nuit. Elle le fusilla alors du regard, plaquant instinctivement ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Je croyais avoir été plutôt clair ! remarqua-t-il, visiblement déçu.

-Dégagez de ma cabine, tout de suite !

-Je vous ai pourtant fait prévenir. Shena passera bientôt ! C'est pourtant évident !

Ryder le dévisagea, interdite. Voilà donc ce que signifiait ce jeu de mots alambiqué. Reyes Vidal en personne venait de se déplacer. Il se trouvait là, en chair et en os, sur son vaisseau. Non, elle devait rêver ou plutôt cauchemarder ! Elle tenta de trouver une explication rationnelle à sa présence. Une hallucination résultant de sa trop grande fatigue ? Tout cela semblait bien trop réel. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! cracha-t-elle presque.

Reyes sentit l'animosité évidente dans sa voix. Il la prit soudain au sérieux, quoique à sa façon bien personnelle d'aborder les choses. Il leva ses deux mains en l'air, l'une serrant toujours son datapad.

-Qui vous a fait entrer sur le Tempête ?!

-Personne, je me doutais bien que je ne serais pas le bienvenu.

-Et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici alors ?

-Disons que si j'étais vous, je procéderais à une vérification de mon système d'écoutille !

-Quand ?!

-Lors de votre dernier arrêt sur Elaaden !

Décontenancée, Ryder chercha à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais la colère prenait le pas sur tout le reste. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de le voir partir.

-Je vous ai dit de dégager ! reprit-elle.

-Eh, on peut discuter !

Reyes effectua un mouvement de recul. Il tenait à présent sur ses deux jambes. Ryder avança d'un pas. Le regardant, elle remarqua enfin qu'il détenait son datapad. La tablette qui renfermait tous les dossiers sur Shepard et qu'elle avait omis de verrouiller avant de s'endormir. Elle tendit une main dans sa direction.

-Rendez-moi cette tablette !

Reyes prêta attention à l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Un objet qu'elle semblait soucieuse de récupérer.

-Quoi, ça ?

-Oui, ça ! Rendez-le-moi !

Reyes ramena sa main dans son dos, sa façon à lui de lui signifier qu'il n'y comptait pas.

-J'y pense, vous n'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure ! Qui est ce commandant Shepard ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir !

-Je crois que si !

Ryder perdait patience. Reyes se retrouva bientôt dos au mur, au sens littéral du terme. Sara ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Une caisse traversa la pièce et vint s'abattre contre la porte. La pionnière devait être sortie de ses gonds pour ainsi perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs biotiques. La frustration n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

-Eh, tout doux ! dit-il.

-Rendez-moi cette tablette ! répéta-t-elle.

-Vous savez, ça vous met dans un tel état ! Je devrais peut-être en parler à un membre de votre équipage… Votre frère peut-être…

-Tout de suite !

-J'adore votre pyjama, au fait ! Ça vient aussi de l'Initiative ? Ils ont toute une panoplie décidément ! Ils font aussi les survêtements ?

Dans sa hâte, Reyes ne s'était pas aperçu d'un détail. Ryder avait gagné suffisamment de temps et était parvenu à détourner son attention pour discrètement activer son omnitech. Alors qu'il effectuait un dernier pas en arrière, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se heurta alors à un objet non identifié. Vidal passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir qu'un angara se tenait tout contre son dos, Jaal.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Ryder ?

-C'est bien ma veine, se plaignit Reyes.

Ryder en profita pour s'emparer du datapad qu'elle fourra dans sa poche.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, Jaal !

-Pas de problème !

Jaal s'occupa d'immobiliser complètement Reyes.

-Amenez-le dans la salle de réunion. Je vais convoquer tout le monde et par la même occasion je ferai mes excuses à Kallo. Le Tempête avait effectivement une charge excédentaire.

* * *

Vetra, Cora, Peebee, Liam, Suvi, Lexi et Kallo, siégeaient tout autour de la vaste table ronde. Certains avaient visiblement dû être tirés du lit. Il suffisait de contempler la tignasse décoiffée d'Harper pour s'en assurer. La joue gauche de Kosta portait encore la marque de son oreiller. Un filet de bave descendait le long du menton de Peebee qui l'essuya rapidement, aussitôt après l'avoir relevé. Kallo affichait un air victorieux. Suvi fuyait ostensiblement son regard persistant et lourd de reproche. Scott se tenait près de la rambarde qui longeait la passerelle. Il surplombait la salle de recherche du Tempête, guettant l'arrivée de Ryder. Jaal s'appuyait nonchalamment sur la banquette. Il gardait ainsi un œil sur leur invité. Imperturbable, Reyes contemplait la table avec insistance. Il faisait ainsi fi de leurs regards indiscrets. Les mains entrelacées, il se perdait dans une réflexion hors de leur portée. L'homme sans doute le plus recherché du système Héléus se trouvait sous leurs yeux effarés. Tous se posaient inlassablement cette même question. Comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Ils savaient la chose réalisable. Kalinda, la très chère amie de Peebee, était bien parvenue à s'infiltrer à bord du Tempête afin de dérober Pec. Ils ne voyaient cependant pas l'intérêt que Vidal pouvait avoir à se trouver ici-même. Les risques que cette entreprise hasardeuse représentait pour lui auraient dû suffire à anéantir tout projet de tentatives.

Les réponses ne tarderaient plus. Sara fit irruption au beau milieu de tout ce petit monde, affichant son habituel sourire. Ils s'en montrèrent tous surpris, Reyes bien plus que les autres. Elle lui avait joué la comédie ! Quelle comédienne ! La pionnière prit appui sur la table, survola l'assemblée du regard puis s'éclaircit la voix.

-Dois-je vraiment préciser la raison de la tenue de cette séance de dernière minute ?

-Je crois que non, lui répondit Cora, tout en jetant un œil sur Vidal.

-Bon, ne tournons pas autour du rouleau, du poteau, du panneau ! Rho! Du pot! déclara Peebee. On en fait quoi concrètement ? On le jette par-dessus bord ?

-Moi je voudrais d'abord savoir ce qu'il fait là. Surenchérit Liam.

-Des explications seraient les bienvenus !

-Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là…

Ryder leva une main pour les inviter à faire silence.

-Et si nous laissions Reyes s'expliquer !

-Parlez donc, Pyjak ! grommela Drack.

Reyes s'apprêtait à se relever mais retomba aussitôt sur le sofa. Jaal le maintenait en position assise, un bras posé sur l'épaule de Vidal.

-Je suis venu discuter.

-Faites donc ! plaisanta Vetra.

-Je me suis arrangé de façon à ce que vous puissiez remonter ma trace. J'ai commencé par envoyer ce premier message à Ryder. Je savais qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle cherche à savoir d'où il était parti. C'est son boulot de pionnière, après tout ! Une fois cette étape passée et l'adresse en poche, vous aviez alors deux options, non même trois. Soit, vous ne faisiez rien. Soit, vous me dénonciez auprès de Sloane Kelly. Et la dernière, vous-vous rendiez sur place pour enquêter. Là-bas, je parle d'Aurora, j'avais demandé à l'un de mes anciens contacts de vous faire passer un message. Mais apparemment, il n'a pas été compris. Je voulais voir quelles intentions vous aviez à mon égard. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais encore vous faire confiance.

-Nous faire confiance ! Vous rigolez ! maugréa Ryder.

-Et je dois dire que vous avez brillamment passé le test.

-Dans quel but ? s'énerva Cora.

-J'en ai assez de fuir, c'est épuisant. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-En quoi ça nous regarde ?

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, Ryder, ça vous concerne. Vous m'avez empêché de faire mon coup d'État !

-Excusez-moi ! Vous venez vraiment de dire ça ?

-Oui !

-Je n'y crois pas…

-De toutes mes fréquentations, vous êtes bien la seule à avoir une réputation ! J'ai besoin de vous pour me racheter une conduite !


	8. Chapter 8

_Je publie le chapitre 8 tout en sachant qu'il ne me convient pas tout à fait. J'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche mais pour les répliques. Je n'arrêtais pas d'oublier mes idées, bref! Je croise quand même les doigts pour que vous l'aimiez. J'ai eu des avis très contraires pour Reyes. Entre ceux qui l'aiment et ceux qui l'apprécient. J'avais déjà pu constater ça sur les forums de Mass Effect.  
_

 _J'ai une question pour vous. Je ne parviens toujours pas à effectuer un choix quant à la fin possible de la Voie Lactée. Je lance donc un sondage! De façon à ne pas vous révéler les deux que j'envisageais, je vais vous laisser choisir parmi les quatre.  
_

 ** _Sondage:_**

 _Quelle fin préféreriez-vous voir pour la Voie lactée dans cette histoire?_

 _1-La fin destruction (fin rouge)_

 _2-La synthèse (fin verte)_

 _3-Le contrôle_

 _4-La fin rejet (fin blanche)_

 _Je vous remercie de me lire, merci à ceux qui commentent!_

 _Dark-Estos, merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait rire! Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'aimes pas Reyes. J'ai bien senti que sa présence t'avait exaspéré. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre! J'espère que les réactions seront à la hauteur!_

 _MarchJupiter, je te remercie vraiment! Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir! Il est vrai que Reyes est un peu le mauvais garçon d'Andromeda. On peut y voir un Ian Solo, en effet! J'ai déjà vue cette comparaison sur youtube d'ailleurs! x') J'espère que cette histoire continuera de t'intéresser. Merci à toi!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

-Vous voulez vous racheter ? Soit, retournez donc voir Sloane Kelly. Elle sera ravie de se faire juge pour vous !

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Ryder !

Ryder résistait de toutes ses forces à sa folle envie de rire. En cet instant, Reyes ne lui inspirait que de la pitié en raison de son audace. Une audace qu'elle jugeait malvenue. Se voir reprocher le fait de s'être interposée entre Kelly et lui, la mettait hors d'elle. On parlait de vie humaine ! Sloane n'était certes pas l'être le plus admirable qui soit. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins une personne. Rien ne justifiait que l'on pointe ainsi une arme dans le dos de quelqu'un. Qu'on la traite d'idéaliste, elle s'en moquait bien. Reyes alias le Charlatan ne manquait pas de culot. Il mentait éhontément, jouait avec les gens, usait de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins. Ryder le méprisait. Il ne valait pas mieux que Sloane. Kelly, elle, avait eu le mérite de jouer franc jeu. Elle ne cachait pas ses intentions. Elle ne vous épargnait pas le fond de sa pensée.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Sara le toisa de ce regard implacable dont elle n'usait qu'en de rares occasions.

-Pionnière, je ne vous savais pas aussi impitoyable ! souffla-t-il.

-Tout dépend de la personne.

-Aie, dois-je considérer cela comme la fin de toute amitié ?

-Prenez-le comme vous le voulez.

-Votre Collectif, il ne peut rien faire pour vous ?

-Le Collectif ! Quelle plaisanterie, j'en suis le dernier membre.

-Vous l'avez bien cherché, vous ne pensez pas ?

-J'ai tenté ma chance, voilà ! Mais permettez, Ryder ! J'ai une question à vous poser en retour. Si vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi, pourquoi vous être déplacée jusqu'à Aurora ?

-Pour m'assurer que vous ne risquiez pas de nuire. Je voulais être sûre que vous ne fomentiez pas quelque chose.

Elle faisait peut-être preuve de rudesse. Sara ne lui devait rien. Tout au plus lui avait-il rendu quelques services. Mais elle avait largement fait en retour. Pourquoi l'aiderait-elle ? Au motif d'une amitié éphémère, de quelques verres échangés au milieu d'une conversation philosophique ? Était-il seulement honnête dans ces moments-là.

-Je vous propose une chose. Je vous dépose sur la planète la plus proche. Vous reprenez votre existence de fugitif et on oubliera le reste !

-Vous pouvez faire mieux, Ryder !

-Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à discuter avec lui, Ryder ? Il ne nous attirera que des problèmes ! expliqua Cora.

Le second du pionnier se sentait à présent obligé de se rappeler à elle. Cora n'appréciait pas Reyes. Il ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance. Elle redoutait déjà l'impact que cette rencontre pourrait avoir. Elle se tourna alors dans la direction de Vidal.

-Comprenez-vous que même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas vous aider. Vous croyez que Ryder va compromettre le fragile accord qui la lie à Sloane Kelly pour vous ? Tout un avant-poste en dépend ! Si jamais Sloane venait à apprendre que nous vous avons vu, ce serait catastrophique.

-Je voudrais savoir une chose, les interrompit Drack. Qu'attendiez-vous de Ryder, au juste ?

-Je voulais œuvrer de concert avec vous…

Un silence gagna l'assemblée. Ryder offrit une réaction pour le moins inattendue. Ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge vif. Elle crut tout d'abord reprendre sous souffle mais elle explosa littéralement en un fou rire incontrôlé. L'humaine chercha un point d'appui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle tapait à présent du poing sur son genou. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde, il lui fallait de l'air. Toute la tension accumulée semblait s'évacuer d'un seul coup. Ils la dévisageaient, abasourdis. Lexi eut le réflexe de se porter à sa hauteur. Bientôt, Sara se trouva à bout de souffle, elle partit dans une quinte de toux sans fin. Le docteur T'Perro déposa une main contre son dos.

-Vous voulez ma mort, balbutia-t-elle.

-Suvi, allez me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ! lança Lexi à l'attention de la scientifique.

Remise de ses émotions, Sara engloutit le liquide en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

-Vous aurez au moins eu le mérite de nous faire rire !

Sara revint à sa place initiale.

-Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit. C'est la dernière option que je vous offre, après vous déguerpissez de mon vaisseau.

Ryder jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Jaal.

-Vous devriez devenir Shena. Vous étiez un informateur de la résistance angara, non ? Nous pouvons vous mettre en contact avec eux. Ils accepteront peut-être de vous prendre en tant qu'agent. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Jaal ?

-S'il se débrouille, peut-être…

* * *

Une longue journée s'achevait, peu importait le fuseau horaire auquel on se référait. Le dortoir du Tempête représentait le dernier rempart de son équipage. Une zone privée dans laquelle ils se permettaient de parler librement, loin des oreilles de leur capitaine. La chose tenait plus de la pure symbolique, dans la mesure où la cabine de Ryder se trouvait au bout du couloir à gauche. La pionnière savait cependant que respecter leur espace vital se révélait être d'une importance capitale. Cet espace de passage demeurait inchangé depuis sa conception. À l'exception du hamac récemment installé pour Scott, de cette étagère dont on avait chassé le matériel militaire pour y glisser quelques livres, une idée de Cora. Puisque chacun semblait pouvoir y aller de sa petite recommandation. Liam avait suggéré d'installer un petit frigo. Autant dire que sa proposition était loin de faire l'unanimité. La cuisine existait pour cette seule et unique raison. Tous y voyaient clair dans son jeu. Kosta escomptait surement s'envoyer une ou deux bières avant le coucher. Fort heureusement, Ryder ne surveillait pas leur consommation d'alcool. Pour la simple raison que Vetra s'en chargeait. Son côté maternel ne manquait pas de refaire surface en de multiples occasions. Peebee en faisait souvent les frais. La pauvre asari devait faire chambre commune avec tout le monde, depuis que le module d'évacuation avait été détruit.

Sara l'avait fait remplacer. Mais elle refusait obstinément que l'experte en relitech n'y repose ses valises. Peebee endurait cette épreuve avec bonhomie. Elle se savait responsable de son propre malheur.

Liam et Scott s'affrontaient tous deux dans une partie de cartes, une Bataille avaient-ils expliqué aux novices. Kosta scrutait son propre jeu, tout en glissant des regards suspicieux à son acolyte. Ryder au masculin se tenait sur une console d'appoint, Liam s'était installé sur le confortable siège qui jouxtait la bibliothèque. Cora épluchait ses messages sur son terminal de messages privés. Peebee, affalée à même le sol, se perdait dans la lecture de son datapad. Vetra s'appuyait contre le mur et observait tout ce petit monde. La réunion officielle venait de prendre fin, l'officieuse allait tout juste commencer. Nyx se chargerait de tout rapporter à Jaal qui avait refusé de quitter son poste de surveillant. L'angara lui avait fait part de son opinion, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse parler en son nom. Par ailleurs, sa position non loin de la porte lui permettait de guetter les éventuels passages. Ryder ne devrait en aucun savoir ce qui se jouait ici.

-Je pense que nous pouvons commencer, déclara Cora.

-Qui a eu l'idée de cette réunion stupide déjà ? râla Peebee.

-Si vous ne voulez pas participer, Peebee, vous savez où est la porte.

-Tout doux, je plaisantais.

-Où est Drack ?

-Il est resté sur le pont pour donner le change. Inutile d'éveiller les soupçons de Ryder en disparaissant tous ! dit Cora.

-Vous-vous prenez un peu trop la tête, Ryder doit faire ses trucs de pionnière là. Il n'y a pas de risque.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne vous demande jamais votre avis, Liam ! Vous fondez votre argumentaire sur de simples suppositions.

-Commençons !

-Reyes, je ne le sens pas, avoua soudain Liam.

Scott étudiait chacun des visages qui lui faisaient face. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable. Faire des dissimulations à sa propre sœur n'était pas dans ses habitudes. D'un autre côté, les membres de l'équipage semblaient lui faire suffisamment confiance pour l'admettre dans leurs réunions privées. Il ne cracherait pas sur cette porte ouverte.

-Je crois que Sara pense comme vous, je trouve qu'elle l'a plutôt bien rembarré, observa Harper.

-Peut-on décemment prendre le risque de le confier aux angaras ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, Liam. Le Nexus n'accepterait jamais de bosser avec lui. Même s'il n'a pas participé à la révolte, ils connaissent son passif. S'il veut vraiment redorer son blason, il n'a pas beaucoup de solutions. Seuls les angaras pourraient éventuellement lui offrir protection et peut-être réputation. Caché au sein de leurs rangs sous un autre nom, il passera peut-être entre les mailles du filet de Sloane Kelly. C'est le seul job à peu près convenable qu'il ait eu dans Andromède.

-Il ne pourrait pas se cacher à Aurora, comme un gentil citoyen lambda ! lança Peebee.

-On dirait bien que non.

-Qui plus est, Reyes est un bon informateur. Je pense que pour Ryder, c'est une sorte de mise à l'épreuve. Il va devoir montrer qu'il veut vraiment changer, se rendre utile pour autrui.

-Dans le fond, Vidal n'a jamais été un sale type. Je pense qu'il cherchait sincèrement à agir pour le bien de Kadara. Ses méthodes sont particulières, oui. C'est un manipulateur de première. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais.

-Vous n'avez pas tort, Vetra.

-Il n'empêche qu'il me donne envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je le vois ! révéla Liam, à la stupéfaction de tous.

-À ce point ?

-C'est un menteur ! Je hais les menteurs ! Il s'est servi de nous, je ne pardonne pas.

-Il a du charme, ajouta Peebee.

-Rien ne vous empêche de tenter votre chance !

-Non, je n'y tiens pas. Les belles gueules, ce n'est jamais un bon plan.

-Si j'en crois Ryder, la liste de ses conquêtes semble plutôt longue ! Vous-vous souvenez de son ex ?

-Il a des goûts douteux.

Scott ignorait tout de cette histoire. Il ne connaissait pas Reyes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. L'équipage du Tempête avait eu une existence avant lui. À lui de rattraper son retard, Sara accepterait peut-être de lui faire un topo.

-La réaction de Sara tout à l'heure, elle a pété un plomb, souffla Cora.

-Non, elle se retenait de rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins, objecta Scott. Elle n'y tenait plus, voilà tout. J'avais remarqué qu'elle devenait rouge comme une brique de tomate. Je crois qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Ce Vidal l'a vraiment fait halluciner. Je connais Sara.

-Votre sœur est un sacré numéro. C'est à croire qu'elle gère tout par la plaisanterie ou par le rire.

-Il faut toujours qu'elle plaisante, même en haut lieu.

-Il y a des ratés tellement énormes qu'elle en devient drôle !

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Tann et Addison partagent votre avis. Ils la trouvent condescendante. Mais en même temps, je ne l'en blâme pas. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de faire du sarcasme à sa place, avoua Cora.

* * *

Le Tempête effectuait son atterrissage dans le principal spatioport d'Aya. Jaal et Ryder se tenaient prêts, la trap du vaisseau ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir. Sara se collait toujours un peu plus à la sortie, de façon à créer un écart plus important entre Vidal et elle. Ama Darav avait perçu son malaise. Il vint donc se poster entre eux, l'air détaché. Reyes lui sortait par les yeux. Son attitude l'exaspérait. Sa hauteur, sa suffisance feinte, il usait de son habituelle dérision qui ne la faisait plus rire depuis longtemps. Vidal comprenait à présent à quel point Ryder lui en voulait. Il lui faudrait bien plus que des excuses. Et pourtant, elle s'apprêtait à l'aider, une fois de plus. Pour ne plus avoir à attendre parler de lui, par esprit de contradiction ? Il devait cette main tendue à la seule gentillesse de Ryder. Sara qui ne se résoudrait pas à laisser qui que ce soit dans une situation précaire. Il y avait aussi le facteur Sloane Kelly. La pionnière s'assurait que la dirigeante de Port-Kadara n'apprenne pas l'excursion de Vidal sur le Tempête.

Le vaisseau s'amarra dans une secousse familière. Reyes vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa contre un mur. La porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis métallique. La passerelle se déplia pour venir toucher le sol de la plateforme d'atterrissage. Ryder ouvrit la marche, suivie de Jaal et de Vidal. Un peloton d'accueil les attendait. Trois silhouettes se dessinaient dans le lointain. Ryder reconnut l'air bougon d'Evfra. L'humaine les rejoignit à une allure soutenue, déposant très largement Jaal et Reyes. La Moshae la salua chaleureusement. Un troisième angara retint pourtant tout particulièrement son attention, Akksul.

-Pionnière Ryder, voilà longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues, lança la Moshae.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Moshae.

-Et il est partagé.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à vous demander une telle chose.

-Pionnière, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre peuple, nous vous devions bien cela.

-Nous verrons d'abord ce que l'humain vaut vraiment ! les coupa Evfra.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Jaal et Reyes arrivèrent en silence. Ama Darav salua Evfra et la Moshae, il eut cependant un mouvement de recul en voyant Akksul. Ryder entreprit de faire les présentations.

-Je vous présente Reyes Vidal, que vous connaissiez sous le nom de Shena.

-Salut, se borna-t-il à répondre.

Evfra le regarda avec mépris.

-Vous devez cette opportunité à la seule intervention de la pionnière et à Keema Dohrgun, qui s'est portée garante pour vous, maugréa-t-il.

-Keema est ici ? releva Reyes, plus que surpris.

-Après l'effondrement monumental de votre organisation, Keema a souhaité regagner les rangs de la résistance. Elle est intervenue en votre faveur.

Cette nouvelle sembla rasséréner Vidal.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Nous vous donnons votre chance. Pour autant, n'imaginez pas que nous allons vous confier des tâches d'importance. Non, vous commencerez tout en bas de l'échelle. Vous débuterez avec des travaux d'intérêt général.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas la sanction que vous aviez donnée à Vehn Terev après son retour sur Aya, les questionna Ryder.

-Tout à fait, lui répondit la Moshae. Chaque personne voulant se racheter, doit en passer par là sur Aya.

Ama Darav retint leur attention.

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'Akksul fait ici.

La Moshae se tourna dans la direction de l'ancien dirigeant des Roekaar.

-Akksul est lui-même là pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Nous estimons qu'une collaboration avec l'humain nommé Reyes, serait une bonne chose. Elle devrait pouvoir être profitable aux deux parties.

-Ne croyez pas que ça m'enchante !

-Akksul doit mettre de côté son aversion et sa méfiance envers les étrangers.

Jaal afficha un large sourire, satisfait. Il échangea un bref regard avec Ryder, qui comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

-De mieux en mieux, plaisanta Reyes.

-Si l'humain se montre à la hauteur, nous accepterons de le compter parmi nos agents.

-Vous qui vouliez vous racheter, Reyes. C'est à vous de jouer !


	9. Chapter 9

_Je publie le chapitre 9. Je vais manquer de temps dans la semaine qui vient. Je risque de ne pas poster de chapitre dans les jours à venir. Je vous remercie d'avoir participé au sondage. J'ai reçu toutes vos réponses que ce soit par commentaire ou autres!  
_

 _Dark-Estos, merci pour ta participation au sondage! Cora remet toujours les pendules à l'heure! Vidal va être absent pour quelque temps. Sois rassuré! x) Merci pour ton commentaire!_

 _Superjuju34, merci pour le sondage! Pour les romances, je verrai en fonction de l'évolution de l'histoire. Je pense que ce sera plus simple pour moi. :) Je trouvais que c'était pas mal de le refiler aux angaras pour le faire bosser avec Akksul! x) Il faut espérer que Ryder n'a pas eu tort. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire!_

 _Vous m'excuserez de ne pas me prononcer sur les fins pour lesquelles vous avez voté. Si je partais là-dedans, je risquerais de vendre la mèche. Ce serait bête de vous gâcher la surprise! XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:**

La pionnière s'affairait dans la salle de recherche du Tempête. Elle pianotait sur l'une des consoles d'étude, concentrée. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue-de-cheval. Elle les reportait sans cesse derrière son oreille, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Penchée en avant de la sorte, elle commençait réellement à avoir mal au dos. Ne pouvait-on pas faire preuve de bon sens et ajouter des sièges ? Sara s'étira brièvement, remuant ses bras. Elle se pencha en arrière et reprit sa posture initiale. Ryder s'installa le temps d'un instant à même le sol.

-Vous souffrez de rhumatismes, Ryder ! plaisanta Cora qui passait par là.

-Pionnière, les rhumatismes n'apparaissent normalement qu'à un âge avancé.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, SAM. C'était de l'humour.

Une main secourable se présenta devant elle. Ryder leva la tête pour découvrir le visage de son propriétaire. Elle l'accepta sans hésiter et se hissa ainsi sur ses deux jambes. Jaal semblait soucieux, comme préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Vous avez l'air inquiet, Jaal ! constata-t-elle.

-J'aimerais vous parler.

-Je vous écoute !

-En privé…

Ryder fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je vous suis !

Ama Darav prit le chemin du laboratoire technique, son refuge. L'endroit où il se sentait sans doute le plus à même de parler librement. Ryder s'installa sur l'une des caisses. Elle l'observa un instant. Jaal faisait les cent pas. Il en venait même à lui transmettre son propre stress.

-Jaal ?

L'angara retourna vers la porte et vérifia par trois fois qu'elle était bien fermée.

-Jaal, vous m'angoissez !

Ama Darav marqua un arrêt.

-Je dois vraiment vous poser une question. Cette interrogation me hante depuis plusieurs jours.

-Faites donc !

-L'autre jour…

Sara l'invita à continuer.

-L'autre jour quand vous m'avez appelé par le biais de votre omnitech…

-Quand Reyes s'est invité sur le Tempête, vous voulez dire !

-Effectivement… Vous m'avez contacté sur mon canal de communication.

-Je sais et alors ?

-J'ai entendu votre conversation.

-Où est le problème ?

-Vidal a fait mention d'un objet, un sujet qui vous mettait visiblement hors de vous.

Sara fit le rapprochement. Ce qu'elle redoutait venait d'arriver. Le teint blême, elle chercha une explication convaincante. Il ne fallait pas s'emballer. Elle ignorait encore ce que Jaal avait exactement retenu de cette discussion.

-Il cherchait à m'énerver, ce n'était rien.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Ryder ! Cette tablette, de quoi voulait-il parler ?

-Il existe un objet communément appelé datapad. C'est une invention d'une grande utilité, elle est petite et plate, on l'emmène partout…

-Ryder ! la coupa-t-il.

-Désolée…

Jaal s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il parcourut la pièce et s'installa sur son fauteuil. Sara ne savait quoi dire. Cette situation la mettait au pied du mur. Jaal était tout sauf un imbécile. On ne pouvait le duper aisément. Ryder fixait obstinément la porte. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, la franchir. Dans l'absolu, rien ne l'en empêchait. Elle retomba sur ses deux jambes.

-Attendez !

-Je ne partais pas ! rétorqua Ryder.

-J'ai le droit de savoir.

-Au nom de quoi, s'il vous plaît ? Vous-vous imaginez tous que vous devez être informé de toute chose ! Et bien non, j'ai mon droit de réserve ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais systématiquement tout vous raconter. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas toujours dévoiler ! J'ai mes raisons. Si vous me faisiez confiance, vous ne tenteriez même pas de défier mon autorité.

-Vous-vous mettez en colère !

-Oui, je peux aussi me mettre en colère. Vous autres membres de la gent masculine, vous croyez pouvoir tout obtenir. Angara ou humain, il n'y a aucune différence ! Je n'ai pas plié devant Reyes, je ne capitulerai pas devant vous !

-Nous ne sommes pas en train de nous affronter. Je vous pensais mon amie et je croyais que c'était réciproque. Sur ce point peut-être m'étais-je trompé. En tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir de m'interroger quand j'entends des choses inquiétantes.

-Comme vous y allez ! Vous ne savez rien !

-Et vous me prenez pour un idiot. Pour la énième fois, Ryder, je vous le demande… Quel était cet élément que Reyes ne devait pas révéler à votre équipage ?

Ryder garda le silence.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à m'interroger. Votre comportement étrange fait l'objet de nombreuses discussions. Vous partez et revenez sans donner d'explications. Vous-vous justifiez constamment. Vous refusez la présence de toute personne. Vous-vous enfermez dans votre cabine.

-Je fais mon travail !

-Vous travaillez donc sur le commandant Shepard.

Sara l'arrêta d'une main. Jaal savait peu de choses mais suffisamment pour lui poser problème. Le commandant Shepard se révélait être un héros humain connu de tous. Qu'elle s'intéresse un tant soit peu à elle, n'avait en soi rien d'extraordinaire. Le problème venait d'ailleurs. Retourner la situation à son avantage aurait été possible s'il ne savait pas déjà que ces informations étaient sensibles. Assez sensibles pour qu'elle considère qu'il valait mieux n'en rien dire. Jaal voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

-SAM ?

-Dois-je utiliser notre canal privé ? dit-il sans que Jaal ne puisse l'entendre.

-Non, parle librement.

-Sara, je pense que vous devriez aviser Jaal de votre enquête. Partager ce secret ôterait ce poids de vos épaules.

-Tu t'essayes encore à la psychologie humaine ?

-J'ai détecté une augmentation de votre stress ces derniers temps. Je considère qu'une collaboration favorisait une baisse de votre angoisse.

-SAM, arrête avec tes scans métaboliques !

Sara plaqua une main sur son front, rabattant ses mèches de cheveux sur le sommet de sa tête. Elle gonfla ses joues et expira d'un seul coup. Les mains moites, elle se résigna à faire face à Jaal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, signe évident de son angoisse. Ses tempes sifflaient. Elle avait comme un léger bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Il fallait que ça sorte.

Jaal soutenait son regard. Il regretta presque de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il se savait responsable de cette angoisse soudaine. Pourtant, la voir dans cet état le conforta dans son idée première. De toute évidence, ce poids était trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne. Ou était-ce ses implications ?

-Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas ouvrir la fenêtre, regretta-t-elle.

-Vous voulez de l'air, de l'eau ?

-Non, Jaal, asseyez-vous ou je vais changer d'avis…

Jaal retomba sur son siège.

-En 2185, nous avons quitté la Voie Lactée.

-Votre monde d'origine !

-Tout à fait ! Les humains avaient un héros de guerre renommé, le commandant Shepard. Le commandant Shepard avait déjoué une attaque sur la Citadelle, le centre de l'union Concilienne, en 2183. Elle avait aussi sauvé le conseil, enfin ça n'a que peu d'importance…

-Continuez ! l'encouragea-t-il.

-Il y a un peu plus de six mois, j'ai découvert des informations pour le moins inquiétantes au sujet de la Voie Lactée. Elle datait de l'année 2186.

-Soit un an après votre départ !

-Quelques mois, nous ne sommes partis qu'à la toute fin de l'année 2185. Pendant que nous étions dans l'arche en stase, mon père a reçu des communications en provenance la Voie Lactée. La Terre venait de subir un assaut et plusieurs systèmes et planètes ont rapidement connu le même sort. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que le commandant Shepard avait averti l'espace concilien qu'une menace planait au-dessus de nos têtes, en 2183. Shepard avait découvert qu'une espèce nommée les moissonneurs, refaisait surface tous les 50 000 ans pour exterminer toute forme de vie organique. À l'époque, personne n'a voulu la croire. Ses avertissements ont été vains. On l'a taxé de folle. Pourtant, trois ans plus tard, les moissonneurs ont frappé.

-Et ?

-Liara T'Soni, une archéologue et scientifique spécialiste des prothéens a envoyé un dernier message à mon père. Cette asari faisait partie de l'équipage du commandant Shepard. Ils cherchaient visiblement un moyen de battre les Moissonneurs. D'après ses dires, le destin de la Voie Lactée était pour le moins incertain. Elle a dit que nous serions peut-être les derniers ressortissants… Jaal, le fait est que je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le découvrir.

-Et pourquoi ne pas le révéler à tous ?

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est compliqué… Il y a des choses qui me dépassent moi-même.

-Vous avez donc décidé d'enquêter.

-J'ai commencé à rassembler des informations sur le commandant Shepard. D'après le docteur T'Soni, ils détenaient peut-être une arme… J'essaye pour le moment de comprendre toute cette histoire depuis le début. Jaal, promettez-moi une chose ! Il ne faut en parler à personne !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a des zones d'ombre. L'Initiative n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle paraît. Sa fondatrice, Jien Garson, a péri dans d'étranges circonstances… Quelqu'un tire les ficelles dans l'ombre. On l'appelle la Bienfaitrice.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Personne ne la connaît.

-Son identité est tenue secrète ?

-Oui… Mais il y a plus étrange encore. La Bienfaitrice savait qu'un danger viendrait. Elle a dit à mon père qu'elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait. Shepard a découvert la menace. Je ne sais pas si cette bienfaitrice est un allié ou non.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est restée dans la Voie Lactée ?

-Je pense qu'elle est ici… Je ne suis sûre de rien. Garson est morte, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai qu'une certitude, elle savait que quelque chose arriverait à la Voie Lactée.

-On a voulu la faire taire ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

-C'est pour cela que vous gardez le silence ?

-C'est ça.

Jaal dévisagea Sara. Il se rendit alors compte que le regard qu'il portait sur elle avait déjà changé. Admiratif d'une femme qui tenait sur ses épaules le poids des secrets de son père et de Jien Garson. Une pionnière qui prenait sur elle de chercher des réponses. Une Ryder qui les protégeait d'un danger inconnu. Une Sara qui manifestait un courage insoupçonné. Une amie qui lui inspirait du respect.

Jaal se leva et la rejoignit.

-Je vais vous aider !


	10. Chapter 10

_J'ai pris du temps à poster le chapitre 10. Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires!_ _  
_

 _Drakan, j'ai bien noté la fin que tu m'as indiquée._

 _Sereda. DA, je ne peux qu'espérer que le reste de l'histoire te plaira également! Je te remercie!_

 _Dark-Estos, je te remercie pour ton commentaire! Tu commentes souvent, je ne vais pas me plaindre! Il me semblait être la personne la mieux indiquée. Les anagaras collaborent avec l'Initiative, ils sont donc effectivement en droit de savoir. Merci à toi!  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10:**

Ryder avançait dans les entrailles de l'Hypérion. L'ancienne Arche humaine se fondait à présent dans la nature verdoyante, lieu que les humains avaient baptisé Port-Méridiane. Une nouvelle colonie voyait le jour. Le capitaine Dunn supervisait la transformation du vaisseau dont elle avait autrefois la responsabilité. Les humains prenaient possession de Médiane. Le grand hall demeurait intact. Il n'était pas question de toucher aux quartiers du pionnier, ni même au bloc SAM. Une inquiétude la tenaillait depuis quelque temps déjà. La cabine d'Alec Ryder restait inaccessible. Sara et Scott bénéficiaient d'un accès illimité. La pionnière savait les registres de son père protégés par le fameux Fulcrum. Ryder redoutait tout de même que ces données ne soient découvertes. L'humaine traversait le long couloir qui menait aux quartiers de son père. Elle activa le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Le lit occupait toujours la majeure partie de l'espace. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la cafetière offerte par sa mère. Ryder posa une main sur le bureau. Elle observait cet ordinateur qui contenait l'intégralité des registres de son père. Une décision s'imposait. Inconsciemment, Sara se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Elle ne perdrait rien. Tout resterait inscrit dans sa mémoire. SAM conserverait chaque fichier. Elle en avait parlé avec Jaal. L'angara partageait l'opinion de l'intelligence artificielle. Sara prit sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Ryder alluma l'ordinateur.

-Pionnière ?

-Oui, SAM, je sais ce que tu veux dire…

-Dois-je procéder à la suppression ?

-Juste… Je veux une petite minute, si tu veux bien…

Sara inspira un grand coup. Elle ne perdrait rien. Mais effacer ces données lui coûtait. Ces fichiers représentaient les derniers mots laissés par son père. Les lourds secrets allaient s'effacer. L'ordinateur n'en conserverait aucune trace. La jeune femme ne se soucierait plus de les savoir sans protection. Du moins, plus personne n'y accéderait pas ce biais.

-SAM, tu peux y aller !

-Bien, Pionnière…

De multiples fenêtres apparurent sur l'écran. Différentes barres de chargement s'affichaient et disparaissaient. Ryder détourna le regard. Elle s'installa plus loin. Il fallait en passer par là. Rien ne devait plus filtrer. Nul ne devait savoir. Sara surveillait ses arrières. Les autorités compétentes finiraient bien par décréter que la pionnière n'avait plus l'usage de cette cabine. Des quartiers qui appartenaient à Alec Ryder. Ils seraient alors réquisitionnés, transformés en tout autre chose. L'Hypérion se transformait en une colonie. Mieux valait anticiper. Un poids s'ôtait de ses épaules. Les inquiétudes superflues disparaissaient. Ryder prenait davantage de précautions. Son inattention avait causé quelques dégâts. Jaal venait ainsi d'avoir vent de son enquête. Si l'on considérait le problème dans son ensemble, une autre personne en était également informée. _Reyes, le remueur de merde !_ pensa-t-elle. L'instigateur de la divulgation de cette affaire, lui qui mettait son nez partout. Sara se savait injuste. Elle était en grande partie responsable. N'importe qui pouvait tomber sur ce datapad déverrouillé. Reyes ne révélerait rien. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'en persuadait sans mal.

Coopérer avec Jaal était quelque chose de rassurant. L'angara, une figure sur laquelle elle n'hésitait pas à s'appuyer. S'il était une grande rencontre qu'elle devait citer dans la galaxie d'Andromède, il s'agissait bien de celle-ci. À bien des égards, il comptait parmi ses proches amis. Les réflexions de Jaal demeuraient dans son esprit. Sara prêtait bien plus attention à la façon dont son entourage la percevait. Elle avait établi la liste des gens qui nourrissaient peut-être des soupçons. Cora occupait la première place. Le contraire l'aurait étonné. Le second de la pionnière humaine la questionnait chaque jour un peu plus. Sara la prenait parfois en train de l'observer de loin. Ryder s'attachait à retrouver un comportement normal. Elle ne s'isolait plus dans sa cabine pour lire les rapports de Shepard. Elle les parcourait dans les espaces communs à l'équipage. Si un équipier s'approchait de trop près, elle déposait son datapad. Si on la questionnait sur le sujet de sa lecture, elle répondait en offrant une explication assommante sur l'avancée d'une mission toute autre. Un mode de dissuasion qui se révélait plus qu'efficace.

Une chose la gênait. Sara spoliait son frère de ses droits. Un choix qu'il lui reprocherait certainement dès lors qu'il saurait. Que souhaiterait Alec ? Ryder se posait souvent la question. _Que ferait-il à ma place ?_ À cela s'ajoutait une autre interrogation. Fallait-il chercher à penser, à raisonner, comme il l'aurait fait ? Sara voulait mener son enquête seule. Elle voyait à présent où cela l'avait menée. Son père travaillait en solitaire. La pionnière favorisait le travail d'équipe. Elle estimait que Scott n'avait pas à savoir pour le moment. Néanmoins, elle pensait qu'il était en droit d'en être informé. Deux poids, deux mesures, la protection de son frère importait plus.

Tout en menant cette réflexion, Sara se perdait dans la contemplation du parquet de couleur sombre. Son visage s'y reflétait. Elle chercha à fuir cette confrontation. Pourtant, elle se heurta à nouveau à son reflet. La vitrine lui renvoyait sa propre figure. Ses yeux bleus la toisaient. Ses cernes s'effaçaient, un sommeil réparateur favorisait une meilleure mine. Ses joues se creusaient légèrement. Sa mère trouverait qu'elle ne s'alimentait pas suffisamment. Un comble pour une biotique ! Ses cheveux paraissaient trop longs. Elle en effleura les pointes du bout des doigts. SAM l'interrompit dans cet examen de sa personne.

-La suppression des données est terminée.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-J'ai vérifié.

-Je décampe alors !

Sara s'éloigna de son fauteuil. La semelle de sa chaussure crissa contre le revêtement du sol. Elle atteignit finalement la porte. Déjà elle longeait le couloir qui jouxtait le grand hall. Quelques membres de l'équipage exploraient la faune et la flore locale. Peebee sillonnait les fourrées, à la recherche d'une chose inconnue, peut-être de la relitech. Vetra prospectait les parcelles alentours. Sid et elle espéraient faire l'acquisition d'un lopin de terre. Liam accueillait quelques nouvelles personnes fraichement sorties de stase. Quant aux autres, difficile de savoir où il se trouvaient exactement en cet instant. Sara passa par tout un dédale de pièces, d'allées, toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres. Par endroits, les panneaux qui recouvraient l'arche et qui formaient sa coque avaient été déposés. Les rayons du soleil artificiel de la planète perçaient par ces ouvertures. L'enveloppe de l'Hypérion mise à nue, son démantèlement avançait à vue d'œil. Cette image se voulait rassurante. Signe que l'humanité ne repartirait plus, elle s'installait et pour de bon.

Ryder déambulait sans but précis, elle observait les affres du temps, témoins d'un voyage de 600 ans. Le fuselage portait les traces de ce périple. Pour ceux qui se réveillaient aujourd'hui, la prise de conscience du temps qui venait de s'écouler, s'avérait difficile. À l'abri dans leur module de stase, ils perdaient toute notion de durée. Ils rouvraient les yeux, pareils à ceux qu'ils étaient à leur départ, identiques. Croire qu'Andromède permettrait de faire table raz du passé, ouvrirait de nouvelles perspectives, changeraient les mentalités, tout cela ne rimait à rien. Ces 600 années de pérégrinations n'avaient pas changé les esprits. Seuls les asaris et les krogans pouvaient appréhender, avoir conscience du temps passé, de par leur espérance de vie. Un concept bien moins évident pour les humains, turiens, galariens qui ne vivaient pas plus de 150 ans.

Ils arrivaient dans un système opérationnel, bénéficiaient d'une chance que leurs prédécesseurs n'avaient pas eue. Leur Initiative correspondait davantage à celle que l'on ventait avant leur départ, bien plus en tout cas que la structure autrefois connue par Ryder. À présent que Tann polissait son image. Sa place avantageuse à la tête d'une organisation qui naguère se mourrait. Il se savait menacé ou plutôt craignait de l'être. Le statut d'ambassadeur récemment mis en place, en inspirait plus d'un. Ils étaient nombreux à remettre en cause la légitimité de la direction. Tann, huitième candidat sur la liste de prétendants au titre de directeur de l'Initiative, d'aucun connaissait à présent ses faits de "haut vol" durant la révolte du Nexus. Appeler les krogans à jeter l'assaut sur leurs propres camarades, alors même que Sloane Kelly parlementait, négociait avec le meneur de ce mouvement de contestataires. L'affaire pendant longtemps passée sous silence, éclatait enfin au grand jour et faisait l'objet de nombreuses tribunes dans les numéros du SIH. Les langues se déliaient. Assistait-on à un renversement de la situation ? Tann et Addison cherchaient par tous les moyens à conforter leur position. Mais force était de constater qu'un lourd bagage se traînait déjà derrière eux. Jarun multipliait les allocutions, félicitait à tour de bras, remerciait et récompensait. Des discours qui prétendaient à une certaine éloquence, se voulaient poignant et qui pourtant décevaient perpétuellement. Tann ignorait tout de l'art de manier les mots, la rhétorique. Addison tâchait de se rendre plus abordable. À raison de nombreux sourires, ce qui relevait de l'exploit.

Spectatrice de ce manège, Sara se gardait de toute intervention. Elle refusait obstinément de s'afficher ou de prendre parti pour l'un d'entre eux. Ryder se préservait ainsi de tout scandale ou tentative hasardeuse. La pionnière ne voulait pas voir son image entachée. Elle invoquait son droit à la neutralité. Les autres pionniers s'accommodaient de la situation comme ils le pouvaient. Composer avec la direction du Nexus ne serait jamais une partie de plaisir. Sara ambitionnait à présent de trouver une cafetière. Une tasse de café l'aiderait assurément à trouver une certaine forme de motivation. Une denrée de moins en moins rare, chose qui ravissait les consommateurs. Cependant qu'elle arrivait à une nouvelle intersection, un bourdonnement attira son attention. La sonnerie émise par son OmniTech indiquait un appel en cours. Sara pianota du bout des doigts et ramena son bras droit à hauteur de son visage.

-Cora ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Sara, vous devriez me rejoindre sur-le-champ !

-Pourquoi donc, vous comptez enfin faire votre footing d'un point à l'autre de Méridiane ?

-Pionnière, c'est du sérieux ! La responsable de communication de l'Hypérion, elle détient des informations qui devraient vous intéresser.

-Dites m'en plus !

Cora manifesta son agacement par un profond soupir. Soupir qui muta en grésillement désagréable pour ses oreilles.

-Pionnière, nous venons de recevoir une transmission en provenance du Keelah Si'yah. C'est un appel de secours !

-Comment ?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Cora l'attendait aux portes de l'Atrium. Le second de la pionnière paraissait passablement agacé. Sara anticipait déjà les quelques rodomontades qui s'ensuivraient. Cette dernière lui adressa un bref regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel en signe de mécontentement. Ryder y répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans la vaste pièce qui donnait sur la salle des commandes de l'Hypérion. La responsable de communication trépignait d'impatience. Elle se tenait tout près du poste de contrôle. Les mains liées l'une à l'autre, elle tâchait de renvoyer une image plus professionnelle. Elle ne pouvait cependant se départir de son enthousiasme. Ce qui était paradoxal. Quand on pensait qu'elle venait de recevoir un appel d'urgence et non pas une invitation à boire le thé. Le capitaine Nozomi Dunn examinait les fréquences affichées sur le panneau. Sara accéléra, prenant un malin plaisir à dépasser Cora. Harper marqua un arrêt, bras ballant.

-Ryder est là ! lança Cora.

Sa collègue venait tout simplement d'ôter tout panache à son entrée. Sara ne manquerait pas de lui en faire le reproche. Le capitaine Dunn affichait un air soucieux. Cette situation lui rappelait incontestablement les difficultés qu'avait connues l'Hypérion lors de son arrivée dans Andromède. Ryder et elle échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, une sorte de salutation silencieuse largement suffisante. La responsable de communication se tint droite comme un piquet.

-Pionnière !

Cora profita de cet instant protocolaire pour les rattraper.

-Nous venons de recevoir une transmission du Keelah Si'yah. Tout du moins, le code correspond à l'affiliation du vaisseau enregistré dans la base de données de l'Initiative, expliqua le capitaine Dunn.

-Peut-on l'entendre ?

-Ce n'est pas un message audio. Leur balise a émis un SOS, ils ont utilisé le code d'urgence.

Sara arqua un sourcil. Un code d'urgence, voilà qui ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche. Une communication vocale aurait été préférable. Il s'avérait plus aisé de se faire une idée à partir de ce type de message. Une intonation se révélait être plus parlante qu'une ligne de code. Elle pouvait indiquer le degré d'urgence. Ils manquaient cruellement d'éléments.

-Ils nous demandaient de garder nos distances. Aujourd'hui, ils font appel à nous…

-Tout cela ne me dit rien de bon, Pionnière, affirma Cora. Savez-vous au moins où se trouve l'Arche ?

-Leur position demeure un mystère.

-Le monde en Or Quarien, hasarda Ryder.

Une piste envisageable, plusieurs faits en attestaient. L'Hypérion avait dans un premier temps tenté de se rapprocher de son monde en Or, tout comme le Natonos. H-047C, lune qui devait accueillir les turiens et les quariens. Le tout se résumait à présent à un vaste astéroïde. Il était impossible de le terraformer. L'astéroïde avait de l'intérêt pour les ressources qu'il fournissait à l'Initiative, du carburant et des minéraux. Les quariens ignoraient ces détails.

-Il s'agit de l'habitat 5, dans le système Remav.

-Les probabilités sont minces, toutefois en l'absence de toute autre piste !

-D'autant que mes sondes n'ont rien donné, renchérit la responsable de communication.

-Je crois que cette mission revient à un Pionnier.

Le capitaine Dunn se tourna dans la direction de Ryder.

-Pionnière, vous me paraissez être la personne idéale pour mener à bien cette recherche.

-Je pense cependant qu'il est préférable de ne pas en informer la direction du Nexus. Il est inutile de les alarmer. Il vaudrait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus.

-Et je crois que Tann a d'autres problèmes à gérer en ce moment, ricana Cora.

Sans doute faisait-elle référence à ses problèmes d'image et aux quelques contestataires qu'il voyait comme une menace.

-Je vais donc me rendre dans le système Remav.

La dernière communication de l'arche Quarienne lui revint en mémoire. Une situation décrite comme hors de contrôle, sans qu'elle puisse connaître la raison.


End file.
